Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time
by Solus Ortis
Summary: 7 years after the 7th WGC the greats of that time have become even stronger regardless of what they do, but now it's time for a new generation of fighters to rise up and see if they can surpass them. It's time for these new fighters to make this year the last the best stand at the top. Sequel to GBFA.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time**

**Chapter 1**

**The Spark's Cloud**

* * *

><p><em>It has been seven years since Sei Iori and his partner the mysterious Reiji won the 7th Gunpla Battle World Tournament. Since then Gunpla Battles have been managed by Yajima Trading, and a new generation of fighters have risen all seeking to take the top for the sake of their own dreams. These are classical words of a sequel don't you think? Still before we can begin you'll have to take a dip into the future to see where it all ends. Well in any case imagine yourself being one of several watching a Gunpla Battle take place in deep space. Instead of the people fighting all you see are the stars between worlds.<em>

"Go on and win it!" a fan yells.

_That was just one of many things the people watching this were saying whether they be the friends or adversaries of the two fighters locked in bottle, but then all of a sudden your attention is drawn back to the battle system when you see another flash of light burst forth in this simulation of outer space._

"Ven Saurel, you're strong!" an excited Sekai yelled.

_That's right the one who said this was none other than the burning boy with red hair and eyes Sekai Kamiki the pilot of the Try Burning Gundam, but that's a whole other can of worms that you'll have to open on your own._

"So are you Sekai Kamiki!" Ven yelled as he was enjoying this fight just as much.

_Ven possesses a striking resemblance to Strike Noir pilot Sven Cal Bayang right down to his hair style with the only real differences being the obvious 5 year difference in age, as well as the happy excited expression on his face, the fact that his hair is jet black instead of a white or silver color, and that his eyes are of a bright red like his opponent. In any case both gunpla though still intact show signs of damage on different parts of their bodies._

"But I won't lose to you again." Ven declared.

"And I won't lose either!" Sekai retorts.

_As for how they're clashing in this particular instance, the furiously burning fist of Sekai's Gundam is meeting the blade of Ven's beam sword head on with neither giving an inch to the other. That's right I said beam sword. Simply imagine an ordinary sword but with a beam edge._

"Then let's put it to the test shall we!" Ven yells.

_Ven purposely has his black gunpla spewing lightning let Sekai's fire spewing gunpla slip past his defense only for him to redirect the danger of his opponent's attack away from him, and of course... to create an opening._

"Wide open!" Ven thought within the confines of his mind.

_Ven puts on the afterburners of his gunpla as he pulls back his free arm as far as it can go with the intention of launching a sort of telephone style palm strike aiming for the back of the Try Burning's neck._

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." Sekai declared as without looking he either already knew or already realized the intent behind Ven's moves.

_Without warning everything goes from being a fast paced battle to a slow paced slug fest the moment Ven's attack seems like it's about to connect, however as you watch this in slow motion Sekai narrowly dodges this would be lethal blow by a centimeter by in turn ducking his head. It's a good thing too because a small beam blade comes out from just under the palm of Ven's freehand similar to the manner of an Assassin's hidden blade from Assassin's Creed. _

"I missed!" Ven thought with irritation as he realized that his attack failed.

"I did say I wouldn't fall for that again!" Sekai yelled as his narrow avoidance of defeat has only served to raise his level of excitement even higher.

_Once time returns to its normal flow Sekai waists no time in launching a counterattack. The Try Burning pivots its body to right as Ven's gunpla still hovers just over it, and with his right leg Sekai lands a powerful kick right where the cockpit would be were Ven piloting an actual mobile suit. This kick sens his gunpla back a few feet._

"Tch... a professional always plans for the failure of his first attempt." Ven says to Sekai.

"I don't care how many plans you have! The Try Burning and I will beat them down together." Sekai retorts.

"My gunpla and I will do the same!" Ven yells.

_The moment Ven's gunpla comes to a stop as a result of the attack he just took, Sekai turns around and flies towards Ven with one of his arm already pulled back in preparation to throw a punch of his own. The key in this situation is the moment Sekai turns around however as the moment he does so... he finds himself staring down the barrel of an unfolded beam cannon that Ven pulled out from behind his back._

"Try plan 2!" Ven yells as he pulls the trigger for the cannon.

_Against certain other fighters Ven would have just guaranteed his win, but he's not facing any ordinary fighter. Sekai shows of the sheer agility of his upgraded gunpla with a quick and short side dash to the left, then with a section shot a side dash to the right, and with a third shot a quick climb up._

"To dodge 3 shots in quick succession from a beam cannon... you really are amazing Sekai!" Ven says as this fights continues to pump him up even further.

"So are you. I thought it would take you a couple seconds longer to come back from that kick." Sekai retorts as the excitement of the battle causes the grin on his face to grow even bigger.

"We've both gotten stronger since the last time we fought, so I guess it's to be expected." Ven retorts as he puts his cannon away.

"That's why we should with everything we have so there's no regrets, so this way we can both be satisfied with the battle." Sekai points out as he backs of from Ven in order to put some distance between them.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Ven retorts as well.

_Just as there were many ordinary people and unknown fighters watching this clash go down much to their enjoyment... there were many well known faces observing the fight for the same reason. One in particular a Meijin would have something to say._

"Yes... that's exactly what the essence of a Gunpla Battle should be!" Meijin Kawaguchi III yelled with his hand outstretched.

_All of a sudden Ven felt his black gunpla being pulled by a force where it's impossible for it to exist in space, but given his opponent... it's not even a problem._

"Wind in space? Amazing Sekai... this makes me want to pay you back for my loss even more." Ven thought as the grin on his face has grown so much that he risks ripping in apart.

_Believe it the impossible or no... the wind does flow in space and gathers around the Try Burning forming a powerful raging tornado, but as amazing as it is things still aren't going to be that simple in this battle._

"Jigen Haoh School! Senko Majutsu-Geri!" Sekai screamed.

"A feint? Damn." Ven thought as he clearly wasn't expecting this move.

_Ven quickly raises the forearms of his gunpla directly in front of his face. It might seem pointless given the sheer power of Sekai's martial art techniques, however there is still a glimmer of hope as they reveal themselves to be equipped with beam shield generators. Those shields take the brunt of the attack head on perhaps saving Ven's gunpla from instant destruction, but still... the force was immense enough to send him flying through the stars._

"Damn... I won't be able to avoid hitting that." Ven thought.

_By "That" Ven was referring to the hull of one of the destroyed ships that litter the battlefield, and boy did he come into contact with it... hard enough to send several cracks in all directions._

"The shields may have mitigated some of it, but that kick still did a lot of damage. At this rate I won't be able to fight for much longer." Ven thought.

"I'm glad that didn't finish you off. I know I said to fight with no regrets, but I wouldn't be satisfied if that took you down." Sekai points out as he moves closer to Ven but still keeps some distance out of caution.

"I'm glad too, and Sekai... I'll understand if you don't answer, but answer this... your gunpla won't be able to fight much longer either will it?" Ven asks.

"No it can't... but the Try Burning and I will still fight to the end." Sekai answers.

"Then what do you say we settle this the same way we did last time we fought? We use the strongest technique we can in our current state and put everything we have left behind it. With your burning spirit against my surging spirit... we'll see which one of us is stronger once and for all." Ven suggests.

"Interesting... alright I'll take on that challenge." Sekai said as Ven's suggestion is really appealing to his warrior spirit.

"Quoting you 'No Regrets'!" Ven yelled.

_Here right now... there spirits as fighters have reached their peak, and now their gunpla are clearly reacting to it. In Sekai's case the back of his gunpla is being covered by a large ring of fire, and in Ven's case wings made of lightning itself are shooting forth from his back._

"Let's go Try Burning/Assassin Noir!" Sekai and Ven thought as they call out the names of their gunpla within their minds.

_This whole time Ven never let go of the beam sword he had his hands on earlier and to compliment it he pulls a second one out from behind his back, but... the first surprise here is that he combines the two swords turning it into an anti-ship beam blade. The second surprise is when the red beam of this combined sword turns a faded purple like Ven's wings as he puts the blade to his gunpla's right side._

"Jigen Haoh School! Shippu-Zuki!" Sekai yelled.

_As for Sekai... his mind is clear like dropping a small pebble into a perfectly serene lake. With this attack he puts both the implausibility of flames and of the wind into a single punch. Everyone watching has their eyes open and are refusing to move from where they are. After all since it was so obviously declared this attack will be the last of the battle._

"Magnificent! To see two fighters with their assimilation set to the maximum about to clash... It almost makes want to join the fight." Meijin Kawaguchi III thought.

_Once both of their techniques have been prepared Ven and Sekai charge at each other at full speed. With each inch they get closer their gunpla continues to emit more of their surging and burning spirits as fire and lighting. It gets to the point where it emits so much both gunpla are literally consumed by this emission._

"Arghhhhhhh!" Sekai and Ven yell as the show their spirit, their bonds, and their desire to win with a simple scream... no a proud war cry.

_Don't forget what I said about both gunpla being literately covered by how much power they're putting out. Well now that concentration of energy is starting to take shape. Sekai's spirit manifests itself as a roaring Phoenix. In Ven's case his spirit manifests as a surging Hammerkop known in some mythologies as the lighting bird. The very tip of both birds beaks if formed around Sekai's fist and Ven's sword respectively._

"It ends here!" Sekai and Ven yell at the same time.

_At first your eyes are drawn to the entirety of the forms Ven and Sekai's inner gunpla battle spirit takes, but as the final attacks of these two draw closer to one another so are your eyes drawn to the point where they'll come into contact... in particular Ven's blade of lightning and Sekai's flaming fist. Your glued to your seat with your hands tightly gripped on your arm rest with excitement, so as a result you also believe that the only thing that could get you to move is an act of god._

"Now take this!" Sekai yelled.

"Back at you!" Ven loudly retorts.

_Once the attacks of these two at last come into contact with one another... Ven's sword and Sekai's fist... a shiver of excitement passes over everyone watching. Who could blame them... what with all that fantastic amount of power being released all at once. That same power blows back around these two and circles around their owner as Sekai and Ven continue to try and get one-up each other._

"I'm really glad I've gotten a chance to fight you again Sekai before I... no there's no time to worry about that." Ven said as he and Sekai continue to try and overpower one another.

"Same here, but remember... no regrets." Sekai retorts.

_Once an extreme amount of energy comes into contact with an opposing force of equivalent strength... only one thing can result from it especially in the Gundam Universe. An explosion... powerful enough to force a cloud of smoke against the very edges of the battle system, however that in itself would serve to hide another surprise._

"Plavsky Particles... they're flying out of the battle system... to do that would require a tremendous amount of power." Mejin Kawaguchi III thought.

"Battle ended." the battle system declares in that ever familiar monotone voice.

* * *

><p><em>Now you're probably asking who won aren't you? Was it Sekai, Ven, or even a draw? No one could be blamed for asking such questions in this situation, but nor will you have it answered in this moment either. That reason being is that here is where your dip into the future ends because now is where we start at the beginning.<em>

"Now arriving at San Diego International Air Port. Local time is 6:38PM. Please return your seats to their proper upright positions and be careful when opening the overhead bins as contents may have shifted during the flight." a Stewardess said over a plane's internal PA system.

_The people on this particular plane all exit one by one and I'm sure they're all interesting people in their own right, but there's only one face among them that you have to really worry about._ _That face being our Sven look-a-like Ven wearing a black tunic, with a necklace that has a Fleur-de-lis pendant, very dark blue pants, and a pair of well crafted white leather shoes._

"Excuse me, but are you Ven Saurel?" another stewardess who was waiting at the podium or whatever you'd like to call it right next to Ven's gate.

"Yes." Ven calmly answers.

"_Calmly" would in actuality be a clear understatement. The Ven in this moment is very different compared to the excited, happy, and battle enjoying person that he'll become down the road. The present Ven responded calmly to the point of emotionless to the stewardess. Quite frankly the air around him alone indicates that he's a lone wolf type._

"We have a package for you." the stewardess explained.

"From who? Also... why would an airline hold a package for a customer?" Ven curiously asks.

"According to what I've been told it's from your uncle who paid for your ticket. Normally if a customer made such a request we'd tell them to just use some form of courier service, but given his reputation as a word class gunpla fighter upper management back in France decided to make an exception." the stewardess politely explained.

"I see... what did he leave me?" Ven asks.

_In response to Ven's question the stewardess pulls out a sealed letter and a small leather case out from behind her podium._

"Just these. I was given strict instructions not to open it or to give it to anyone else but you." the stweardess.

"I see... thank you." Ven says to the stewardess before making his way to the closest airport bathroom.

_The moment Ven opens the small leather case he instantly stops moving and stands in the middle of this large airport hallway. It's clear given the sudden twitch of his eyebrows that the case's contents were something he wasn't expecting. Who could blame him? Who would expect to be given a gunpla out of nowhere? Once this momentary shock passes he quickly opens the sealed letter and mumbles its summarized contents aloud._

"Dear Ventus Saurel AKA Ven Saurel, How was your flight nephew? Well regardless I hope it was enjoyable. Let me just say congratulations on getting into the prestigious Clancy Academy on a Gunpla Building Scholarship. bla bla... bla bla bla... stop going bla bla bla as you read this, and before you think it yes I actually wrote that. Let's see... ah here we go 'Our cousin should already waiting outside your gate to pick you up. If not simply wait and he shouldn't be much longer.' Since I'm sure you've opened the case before this letter... let me just say that this is my gift to you... something to give you luck in this foreign land. I spent 6 months developing this gunpla, but if I wasn't busy with work I probably would have had it finished in 3. I know you said to me that you had absolutely no interest in Gunpla Battles so use this machine inspire your own work, but if that changes this machine becomes your trusted partner." Ven mumbled as he's nearly finished with his summary of this letter.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the lounge for this wing of the airport is?" a random airport goer asks Ven unintentionally preventing him from quickly finishing the letter.

"No this is my first time here." Ven bluntly answered.

_This particular person offered a slight nod as thanks, so with this minor distraction out of the way he gets back to finish reading his uncle's letter._

"I'm sure it's obvious to you that this gunpla is based off of the machine I used in the 7th World Tournament, and I'm sure by now your also curious as to the name of the unit. Well this gunpla's full name is the ZGMF-X42SBII Fate Noir MK 2. Now I'm sure if our cousin is there he'll want to get going or if he isn't you'll want to go ahead and do something to kill time, so I won't keep you any longer. Just know that once more I wish you luck. Sincerely your uncle, Lt Cmdr. _Ansel Labossière." Ven mumbles before he breaths a sigh of relief now that he's finally finished going through this letter._

__Ven puts his uncle's letter away in his pocket and clips the small leather case onto his belt thinking he'd have nothing exciting to deal with for the rest of the day. A few others around him had similar thoughts, but soon enough a monkey wrench would be thrown into that line of thinking. That wrench starts when an apparent employee of one of the businesses located inside the airport given their colorful uniform runs up to one of his female co-workers currently on break. Both of whom appear to be no more than a year or two older than the 15 year-old Ven.__

"Dude... you know... the battle systems.. near the directory right across from our workplace?" this employee said as he regained his composure with each word spoken.

"Yeah what abou... wait the manager didn't catch you having a battle while you're on duty again?" the female employee asks with a bit of a annoyed tone.

"Wha... no that's not it. You'll never guess who I saw walk up to one of them." the male employee says with child-like excitement.

"Who?" the female employee asks with piqued curiosity.

"Then..." the male employee says.

"I'm going to need more than that man." the female employee points out as she grabs her co-workers by the shoulders.

"Our Gunpla Battle heroes... both of them." the male employee said as he emphasizes the word "Both".

"You mean..." the female employee says as she starts to become giddy with excitement as well.

"Yeah... Athrun Castleton and Alex Thomas are about to play a Gunpla Battle." the male employee revealed.

These two employees start to run towards the aforementioned area and are followed by several people who on time for their flight be damned overheard their conversation. Ven himself ended up being dragged along by the crowd. He's wondering the same thing you are... over the course of seven years just how much stronger have these two gotten? You'll have to get your answer next time because for now it's...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Ven: They're strong.

Alex: Long time no see.

Ven: Next time on Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time "The Spark's Storm"

Alicia: Why aren't you into Gunpla Battle?

Ven: Because I gain absolutely nothing from it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize I haven't finished "Gundam Build Fighters A" yet, but once I had the idea for the second season I had to write it down and post it as soon as possible. Rest assure I will still update both stories with my spare time. **

**Secondly unlike GBFA, I'm accepting 2 OC submissions... one male and one female character. If you are interested PM me using the submission format below. Don't submit your OC through a review unless you have something to say about the first chapter of this new story. If it's only about your OC, I won't consider it. I will PM the creators of the OCs I select. **

OC Submission Format

Name:

Gender: (Has to be between 14-17 in age)

Ethnicity:

Appearance: (Reserved, Flashy, Risque, Cross dressing whatever works for you)

Likes/Dislikes: (Whether it be food, clothes, games, codes of morality, etc)

Personality

Gunpla: (Include full Model Designation number along with Unit Name)

Weapons:

Appearance (Color scheme of the unit, where the weapons are stored, if it looks very different than the unit it's based off the be detailed about this part.)

Special Features (Does it have something like Trans-Am, the RG System, the Exam System, the Strike Freedom's Full Burst Mode, or something similar? If doesn't leave this part blank.


	2. The Spark's Storm

**Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time**

**Chapter 2**

**The Spark's Storm**

* * *

><p><em>The story about some of the members of the latest generation of Gunpla Fighters have only just started, and the hero of that tale Ven Saurel is already close to witnessing something exciting begin. He had only just arrived in the USA and was immediately given the chance to witness to of the country's strongest fighters do battle. Ven decides to watch seeing as how he had nothing better to do.<em>

"I can see the crowd gathering up ahead. Sigh... better hurry if I don't want to miss anything." Ven mumbles as his tone of voice contradicts his interest in the spectacle up ahead.

"Hold it there kid!" an older man yelled.

_Ven was surprised to hear someone call out to him in such away especially since he's sure that he's done nothing wrong, and a fact that's emphasized even further when it turns out the person that called out to him was an airport security guard._

"Is something wrong sir?" Ven curiously asks.

"Sorry, but unless you work at one of these stores up ahead air port customers aren't allowed past this point unless they've already gone through Customs." the security guard explains.

"I see... then if you don't mind my asking sir, where is the closest customs station?" Ven asks as he hides the slight annoyance this causes him by scratching his forehead.

"Right behind you actually." the security guard said as he points directly behind Ven with his index finger.

_He follows the security guard's direction and turns around finding that the Customs Station is in actuality a simple kiosk managed by two or three people._

"Damn there's already a line." Ven thought.

_Ven gives the security guard a polite goodbye before getting in line. _ _Given the sheer size of that line he at first thought it would take him around half an hour, but since technology has improved to the point where they could computerize the entire process it ends up taking just under 8 minutes._

"Oh sorry this machine's stamper is broken. If you'll please pass me your passport I'll take care of it myself." one of the kiosk employees informed.

"Very well." Ven said as he goes along with the kiosk employee's suggestion.

"Here you go, and if you don't mind my asking what brings you to our fine country today?" the kiosk employee asks out of honest to goodness curiosity.

"On a school's visa. Tomorrow morning I'll begin taking classes at Clancy Academy." Ven answers seeing as how the fact was no great secret.

"Wow that's a pretty fancy school. Well have a nice evening." the kiosk employee says as he passes Ven his passport back.

_As soon as Ven was through customs he started making his way towards the battle system where Alex Thomas and Athrun Castleton were apparently doing battle. By the time he arrived there was already a fairly sizable crowd, but thankfully Ven was able to work his way to the front fairly quickly._

"Wow... they're so amazing, and to think they're essentially using straight builds." said one of the people who were watching the fight.

"Let's see... it's field 5 city... and to be specific it's the city around Capital Tower from Gundam Reconguista at night." Ven thought as he places his right hand under his chin in a thinking posture.

"Hopefully we can end this soon Alex. His plane should be landing in a few minutes if it hasn't already." Athrun points out in an extremely casual manner despite being locked in heavy combat with the person across.

_Compared to his teenager self the 23 year-old Athrun Zala look-a-like actually hasn't changed much over the course of seven years. He's grown taller through that's to be expected and his hairstyle has changed from the Gundam Seed Athrun to the Gundam Seed Destiny Athrun. Appearance wise Ven notices that he's wearing an untucked formal white t-shirt, with a dark red tie, black pants, and dark leather shoes._

"Yeah I know, but we should be reaching the time limit soon. Anyways what is it so far 23 wins and 18 draws a piece so far this year?" Alex retorts.

_The 22 year old Alex has actually changed quite a bit over the years. His face shows signs of being freshly shaven and his crimson red hair has reached shoulder length. Compared to Athrun he's more casually dressed what with a dark green jacket with its sleeves all the way down over an orange t-shirt, bright blue jeans, with a pair of matching tennis shoes, a single black glove on his right hand, and a wedding band on his left hand's ring finer._

"Now then... just what are they using?" Ven mumbles.

_After watching the battle develop for a few seconds Ven determines that Athrun is in control of a straight built Sword Impulse. As for Alex... at first Ven thought he was using a straight build Sword Strike, but then he notices a pair of beam sabers mounted on the side skirt armor of the unit._

"Slightly inspired be Sei Iori's Build Strike, but the build quality... it's at the level of a beginner. No way these two built those units." Ven thought.

_But enough description... it's time for action. Once their short bit of conversation was done with Alex continued the battle by firing off the rocket anchor of his Sword Strike, but Athrun brushes it aside by using the back end of the Exaclibur anti-ship sword in his left hand._

"Strong as always." Ven thought.

_Athrun then counterattacks by throwing one of his Sword Impulse's beam boomerangs straight on at Alex, however he saw the move coming and had already thrown the strike's beam boomerang in response as he retracts the Strike's rocket anchor. Then both beam boomerangs narrowly avoid colliding with one another as they continue to proceed onto their intended targets._

"Not bad, but these are close quarters units so no more ranged nonsense!" Alex yelled at Athrun as he catches the Impulse's beam boomerang.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Athrun yelled as he does the same.

_Both sides then charge at each other with anti-ship beam saber in one hand and their opponent's beam boomerang in the other. As if to further show how their skills have developed over the course of seven years one side's beam boomerang meets the others anti-ship sword, and neither give even the slightest inch._

"You haven't lost your edge." Alex said as if to compliment Athrun.

"You'll need more than a month long handicap of me not battling to win." Athrun retorts though he did appreciate the compliment.

_Alex and Athrun back off from each other discarding the beam boomerangs they've captured from each other in the process. Once satisfied with said distance gaining they charge at each other once more with clear intention of ending the battle right here right now._

"Over the time limit. Battle ended." the battle system declares at perhaps the most inconvenient moment possible.

"What!" Athrun and Alex say clearly caught off guard by the unexpected interruption.

_But though these two were slightly annoyed by the interruption this caused, they're still none the less adults now so they put their annoyance aside and pick up the discarded beam boomerangs. Still the crowd were very entertained by the spectacle they just witnessed and offered a small applause in response._

"I wonder why I expected anything different, but sigh... I still felt nothing from that battle. Still... I wonder how these two of all people ended up using beginner quality gunpla?" Ven thought.

"Well I'm annoyed that there was no definite result this time. Say do you really want to count that since we weren't using our own gunpla?" Alex asks of Athrun.

"Yeah... a battle is a battle even if we weren't using our own units." Athrun retorts.

_Ven would soon have his answer as the moment he had that thought two young children one boy and one girl walked up to Athrun and Alex respectively staring at them with no pun intended child-like eyes._

"Here's your gunpla back." Alex said as he gave the young girl back the Strike.

"And yours as well." Athrun said shortly afterward as he gave the young boy back the Impulse.

"No thank you for testing the gunpla we made by battling with each other." said the young girl.

"Yeah it was so cool. I already have an idea or two how to make my Impulse even stronger." the young boy informs.

"Well that's good, but listen... we only agreed to test out your gunpla because we had some time to kill." Alex explained.

"Next time you want to see how any changes you've made play out... you have to do it by battling each other instead of asking someone to do it for you." Athrun explains in an equally nice tone.

"Thank you." the two young children gratefully say before running off.

_Once the children were clear from the area some of the people watching the fight went on their way, but others started to hound Alex and Athrun either for a battle themselves or an time_

"Any other time I'd accept a challenge, but I'm sorry I have things to do today. Could you all please move?" Alex asks as he tries to be respectful to his and Athrun's fans.

"Alright we promise." the two young children said.

"Moving on... how's the new arm Alex?" Athrun asks with a slightly concerned demeanor.

"It's got more dexterous movement, but I feel as though there's a slight lag in the resposnse. I'll have to ask Nils next time I see him." Alex answers as he stretches his glove wearing fingers.

_But the fans wouldn't listen as at times they can be excessive with their affection. Why in this particular case it got so excessive that a few members of airport security had to break the crowd apart. Ven hoping Alex would notice him leans against a random section of wall across from the battle systems._

"Thank you officer... if you didn't show up I don't know what would have happened." Alex greatly says to the officer.

"I'm sure being famous must be hard at times, so don't worry about it. Actually my two sons are big fans of you guys. In fact I occasionally come home to them arguing about which of the two of you is stronger." the airport security officer laughs.

"Isn't that him over there?" Athrun asks tapping Alex on the shoulder as he points to Ven as he continues to lean against the same random section of wall.

"Yeah that is him. Hey Ven, come over here why don't you!" Alex bellows as he waves his hand to get Ven's attention.

"Hello uncle." Ven says to Alex in his normal reserved demeanor.

_Though unintentional, Ven's greeting puts such a look of shock on his face that Athrun starts laughing rather hard._

"He called you uncle... hehe." Athrun mumbled as he tries to get his laughter under control.

"Is something wrong with what I said?" Ven asks as he doesn't understand why Alex looks so shocked.

"I get that you mean it as a term of endearment since I'm older than you, but please don't call me uncle it makes me feel like an old man." Alex explained though he's still feels a little off-put.

"Then what do you wish for me to call you?" Ven asks.

"Call me by my first name obviously or by cousin, but definitely uncle. Again... I'm not old." Alex answers with his cheek twitching slightly.

"Well you should expect this to happen eventually. Especially since you know... you're kind of expecting." Athrun says in a joking manner.

"Now then Ven... did you get enough to eat on the plane? If you're hungry we can grab something to eat here on Athrun's dime." Alex suggests while inflicting a sort of payback to his compatriot.

"Wait what? Ahh well fine... I'll pay for dinner I'm in a good mood." Athrun sighs deciding to be a good sport in this regards.

_Alex obviously wasn't going to render his friend broke and homeless as a result of a food bill and quite frankly neither was Ven, so as a result the three of them settle for one of the fast-food burger joints inside of the airport._

"Now that I think about it doesn't Ven act a lot like-" Alex was about to say.

"Yeah he's acts exactly like how Alice did back when we were younger." Athrun interrupts.

"I remember back during the seventh world tournament when he used to be a lot more energetic." Alex retorts.

"U... cousin I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back when I'm right in front of you." Ven said out of slight annoyance.

"Sorry that's not what we... wait... you were about to call me uncle again weren't you?" Alex was saying when he suddenly realizes Ven's change in choice of words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ven said out of blatant denial.

"Moving on... what did you think of the gunpla Ansel gave you?" Athrun asks revealing that he knew about the package he sent in advance.

"You knew about it?" Ven asks out of surprise though he doesn't let it show on his face.

"He told Athrun and I over a video conference about a day before you left France." Alex explains as he nonchalantly checks his cell phone for any messages.

"I see... well to answer your question... it's impressive world class piece of art, but that in itself is to be expected of a world class fighter." Ven said as he voices his opinion over his uncle's gift.

"I still can't believe he has the time to polish his skills as a builder despite being on active duty in the French military." Alex said clearly impressed with his cousin's accomplishments.

"Now then let's move onto the main subject... Why are you here Ventus? I of course already know, but I still want to hear you say it for yourself." Athrun asks with clear curiosity after taking another sip from his drink.

"I was offered a scholarship for Clancy Academy your alma mater for my skills as a gunpla builder. Part of my scholarship requires that I join the school's model building club and attend all meetings especially the meeting tomorrow. Also I don't like being called by my full name, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me Ven " Ven politely answers.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to offend. Anyways that's part I already knew, but the part I don't know is why they chose you." Athrun retorts.

"Apparently what sold me to one of their scouts was the fact that I won a major gunpla building contest back in France." Ven answers.

"Really? Can I see your winning entry?" Athrun asks clearly impressed.

"I can't. My piece is currently up for display at the Louvre." Ven said.

"But don't you want to have something you worked so hard on close to you at all times?" Alex points out.

"Not really. I can just move onto my next work without any issues, and if I really want to... the museum management said that I could have it returned to my possession at any time." Ven said wat ith clear disinterest.

"Welp... look at the time... I better get going." Athrun informs as he looks at a watch that was hidden under his sleeve.

"Why do you have to leave?" Alex asks out curiosity.

"You know that I have to get that wedding band or the future Mrs. Castleton will be mad at me." Athrun sighs as he gets up from his seat.

"I wish you safe travels." Ven said as he bows to Athrun slightly out of respect.

"Thanks, and you better do well tomorrow Ven... otherwise your school life at Clancy will be over before it even began." Athrun says in an enigmatic and mysterious tone before leaving Ven and Alex.

* * *

><p><em>Speaking of which these two decide that there's nothing keeping them here any longer, so after picking up Ven's belongings they decide to depart. Ven just stares out of the window of Alex's car uninterested in the world around him as it drives down the freeway. After arriving, Ven finds that Alex lives in a upper-middle class apartment building.<em>

"There's no way you should be able to afford a place like this on a physical therapist's salary cousin." Ven points out since the outside of the building was just that nice.

"Well I have a bit of an advantage over some of the other tenants. The owner of the building is an old friend and actually a teacher at Clancy, so he gave me a discount on the rent. Also I work for a particularly well paying division of Yajima Trading, so even if I didn't have the discount I'd still be able to afford the place." Alex politely retorts as he takes the look of amazement on Ven's face as a compliment.

"I apologize for being so presumptuous u... cousin. I'll try to avoid doing so in the future." Ven says in an apologetic manner as he fee's that he's disrespected Alex in some way.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Now come on it's cold outside... I'm not going to carry all of your bags for you." Alex said as he shows how he wants to get inside as soon as possible.

_Thankfully these two didn't have to walk that far as Alex only lives on the second floor of the apartment building. As Ven walks in and tosses his bag to the side he finds in the spacious apartment a kitchen to his left, a living room to his right with a small gunpla work bench, and down the middle a hallway with three doors and washer/dryer._

"Big right? This apartment is a little over a thousand square feet." Alex said as he starts turning on lights.

"Where will I sleep?" Ven asks.

"You can sleep in my room since your the guest or on the couch in the living room. Clancy already sent me uniforms, textbooks, and school supplies. They're in the the corner next to the work bench. I'm sure you don't want to be in a rush tomorrow so I already prepared everything for you." Alex explained as he takes a bottle of water out of the fridge in the kitchen.

"Hmm..." Ven mumbled as he picks up a digital picture frame on the gunpla work desk.

"Oh staring at wedding photos are you?" Alex asks once he realizes what Ven's looking at.

"Speaking of wedding photos... where is-" Ven was about to say.

"She's visiting back home, and won't be back until next week. Anyways once the rest of your stuff arrives Saturday I'll be sure to help you move it into the dorms... though I've seen them. They're actually more small apartments for 3." Alex informs.

"Thank you again for all you've do... wait... if this is a two bedroom apartment? Why can't I stay in the spare room?" Ven suddenly asks.

"Wait... Ansel didn't tell you? Oh well that's becau-" Alex was saying as he quickly cleans up the kitchen when all of a sudden he heard a lout thud behind him.

_Alex turns around and finds Ven picking himself off the ground after having apparently slipped on something._

"Are you alright? Should I get a bandage?" Alex asks out of concern for his younger cousin.

" I'm fine... I just slipped on a... what the?" Ven was saying when he looks down for what he slipped over and finds something a little surprising.

_Ven bends over and picks up the thing that he slipped on. He was surprised to the point of actually looking like he was surprised for once when he realized that thing was a musical table toy for newborns. With his curiosity satisfied Ven puts the table back down as he now has another question of his own._

"Why would you have a toy for a bab... oh... ohhhhh so that's why I can't stay in the spare bedroom. How far along?" Ven asks after returning to his composed self as he deduces the most obvious reason as to why a baby toy would be in his cousin's apartment.

"In 3 days it'll be 6 months, and before you ask... we decided to leave the gender a surprise." Alex answers.

"Then I suppose this wouldn't be the best time for me to ask to use your gunpla workbench." Ven retorts.

"No go ahead, but I don't have any kits for you to use." Alex responds.

"The gunpla shop right next to this building is open until 11, of which is two and a half hours away. I already went to the currency exchange before we left, so if it's alright with you do you mind if walk over?" Ven earnestly asks.

"Sigh... just don't take too long with your shopping trip, and here take thits." Alex said as he tossed Ven something, of whom caught it without really looking.

"A key?" Ven says once he realizes what he's holding.

"To this apartment. In case I'm asleep or indisposed when you get back you can use it to unlock the door, and even though you'll be staying at Clancy Academy dorms you're still welcome here at any time." Alex explained.

"About that... I didn't know about them until after I looked into the scholarship they offered, but from my conversations with uncle it never came up." Ven points out.

"So essentially you want to know when they started having student dorms?" Alex asks.

"Yeah." Ven answers.

"It had been under construction for about 4 years, but it was only just approved for habitation the year Athrun graduated. Speaking of whom, he says that about 30 percent of the students live there now." Alex explains as he starts looking through kitchen cabinets for something.

"I'm looking for two specific kits, so I shouldn't be more than an hour un... cousin sorry." Ven tells his gracious cousin as he makes his way to the front door.

"I'm sure I don't need to be telling you this, but don't talk to strangers." Alex points out as Ven closes the front door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Right now it's just a quiet cold somewhat cold night on this part of the USA. There are still a few cars driving by and people walking down the street though the number of the latter of the two is a surprise given the time. Ven still none the less finds the few minutes of silence very relaxing up until the point he walks into the model shop he had passed by earlier.<em>

"Welcome. This is the first time I've seen you here, so is there anything I can help you find?" the store employee asks the moment Ven walks inside.

_Putting aside the employee's inquiry for a moment Ven glances around the store and finds it's surprisingly well organized. Right next_ _to the register are the tools of the model builder's trade, Gunpla kits are organized alphabetically by the series they're from, there's even a drink dispenser like you see in fast-food joints, but of course the highlight of the store are the three 4-panel battle, systems located in the back of the shop._

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I know what I'm looking for." Ven says as he tries to be as respectful as he can when he dismisses the employee's offer for assistance.

"Ah French... or as your people would say... Je vous souhaite le fromage." the store employee said as he takes note of Ven's French accent.

"Why would I want cheese at this time of night?" Ven asks with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh is that what I said? Sorry I only meant to wish you luck." the store employee said in an apologetic manner.

"It's alright I appreciate the effort." Ven said though in actuality if very indifferent about this particular instance.

_Now that Ven was free to start browsing through the various kits for sale he notices that despite the current time... there's actually a respectable number of people here right now. In any case eventually he works his way down to an isle containing nothing more than GM kits of all shapes and sizes. He soon finds his prize... a GM Striker kit particularly one using it's prototype color scheme, but the moment places his hands on the box he takes notice of another pair of hands on it as well._

"It seems that we're at an impasse." said the owner of the other hand.

_Ven then looks up to see the owner of the other hand and finds that it belongs to a young man perhaps only a year older than him at best. He's about 1/3rd of a foot taller then Ven, is unusually muscular for his age, with short kept black hair, and a pair of glasses over his eyes. He's wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants, a Grey t-shirt, black sneakers, and meticulously cared for Earth Federtion army pilot's jacket._

"We could go off on the whole 'Who saw it first?' nonsense, but that would be pointless." Ven points out.

"Ah France then... well anyways true, but before we get to settling who takes the last kit do you mind if I ask why you want it?" the young man asks as he quickly takes notice but puts aside Ven's accent.

"You first." Ven retorts.

"Fair enough... I need it for spare parts for my custom gunpla. I just used the last I had fixing it yesterday, so basically I need to restock." the young man answers seeing as how he was the one who asked after all.

"I'm suffering from a bit of jet lag and I need something to do." Ven honestly answered.

"Hey, you know the drill when 2 or more people want the last of something here!" another employee of the store yelled as she noticed the growing confrontation between this young man and Ven though neither would call it as such.

"I'm sorry madame, but I've never been to this ce boutique so I'm afraid I have no idea what your talking about." Ven points out to the store employee.

"It's actually quite simple. You and me face off in a gunpla battle, and the winner gets the prize." the young man explains to Ven in a polite manner.

"That's a bit unfair. I've never played a gunpla battle before." Ven reveals.

"What are you afraid to lose your unit or something?" the young man asks out of a combination of curiosity and surprise.

"No that's not it. It simply doesn't interest me. When a man chooses not to ride a roller coaster that doesn't mean he's afraid of it. It could be simply because he doesn't get any pleasure out of it." Ven said as he tries to creatively describe his lack of interests in gunpla battles.

"Tell you what... this shop rents out gunpla for customers to use. Why not use on and let me teach you how to battle? Don't give me the whole 'I don't stand a change since he has a custom unit' bit as even a Ball can beat a Big Zam." the young man said as he tries to be nice to the foreigner that Ven is.

_Make no mistake Ven knew without a doubt in his mind that this young man means well and actually isn't looking at him that way, however it makes him on the inside feel as though he's being pitied and looked down upon even though he knows that isn't the case. Either way he wasn't about to let this feeling go without doing something about it._

"I don't need to rent a gunpla as I have my own, and I don't need to be taught how to use the controls. I've observed enough battles to know ho to do it myself." Ven calmly points out not caring if he comes across as a little arrogant.

"A bit of a cold Frenchman huh? I don't mean that as an insult for the record, but still... if you think you can win... alright then let's see what you got. Manager, are any of the battle systems free?" the young man says loudly as Ven's slight bout of arrogance serves to stir his desire for battle instead of offending it.

_And there was one available after all. A few people gather around said battle system in hushed whispers. It seems as though that this young man is a popular regular at this model shop._

"Before we begin... my name is Raul Machado, and though I lack the accent I hail from the cowboy state of Texas. Tell me Mr. Frenchman, what you think of GMs? " Raul asks out of curiosity.

"My name is Ven Saurel, and I think they're victims of betrayal. It was a mistake for the EF to incorporate Zeon tech after the One Year War especially since that unit brought significant contributions to help them win it." Ven honestly answers.

"Ha I think I like you kid. Anyways don't worry about your gunpla being wrecked. Unless overridden by the staff, the battle systems here are automatically set to model damage level C." Raul explains.

"Gunpla Battle combat mode, startup. Model damage level, set to C. Please set your GP Base." the battle system said in that ever familiar auto-tone voice.

"A good thing there was one in the case uncle gave me." Ven thought.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 7, Ruins." the battle system informed.

* * *

><p><em>After a few seconds the particles solidify into solid shapes forming dull and lifeless buildings and streets all in various states of disrepair with weeds growing all over the place. Some buildings only have a few gaping holes from weapons fire, others were skyscrapers knocked off its base, and few others are still a flame.<em>

"Please set your gunpla." the battle system orders.

"That gunpla it's..." Ven unintentionally mumbles aloud.

"I don't think I'm famous enough to be recognized by gunpla alone. Besides I already introduced myself." Raul points out as takes a guess as to what Ven was thinking.

_Raul's gunpla is a customized GM Cannon though it's arms, legs, and backpack have been modified from the GM Striker to suit the Cannon's frame. The head of the unit has a blue visor and is from the GM Sniper Custom likely for it's built in sensors to improved range accuracy. It's cannon is still mounted on the right shoulder, though barely noticeable from Ven's angle of view there are two clips of some sort attached to the rear skirt armor of the unit, at least one beam saber appears to be mounted on the unit's left hip, a slightly thicker version of the RX78 shield is mounted on its left arm, 3 grenades are hooked onto the unit's right hip, there's a 4-tube rocket launcher on the unit's left shoulder, and finally the entire unit save for the visor is painted a rust red color._

"That's not it. I was just surprised at the build quality. At first glance it my not seem like much, but that unit... it's clearly top-tier national work maybe even just short of world class. At second glance it's clearly a hybrid using the parts from at least 2 other GM variations asides from the GM canon. You wanted to create the ultimate artillery unit." Ven said clearly amazed by the quality of Raul's gunpla though he doesn't sound like he is.

"I'm glad you like it, but you're wrong about one thing... I created this little guy to be strongest GM ever... even surpassing the ones used by the Renato brothers in every world tournament. Anyways I've showed my hand, so show me yours Ven." Raul said appreciating the praise Ven gave as he finally places his gunpla on his GP base.

"All I have is this." Ven says as he takes out the gunpla his uncle created.

"Aren't you one full of surprises? I never thought I'd get to see a world-class gunpla built by the famed Ansel Labossière himself." Raul says as instantly deduces who built Ven's gunpla.

"You can tell?" Ven asks out of a slight amount of surprise.

"Yeah I can. You can't become great if you don't recognize the great around you, and it's obvious that unit is based off of his machine in the 7th World Tournament. That doesn't explain why you have it though." Raul retorts.

_Ven or Ansel's gunpla depending on your perspective is a Destiny base painted in the color scheme of the Strike Noir, it's shoulder armor has been replaced with a somewhat more compact version of the Strike Noir's thrusters equipped shoulder armor, the Destiny's anti-ship sword along with the beam cannon has been replaced with a slightly longer version of the Strike Noir's twin linear guns, then a pair of"Shorty" beam rifles customized to have a grip are mounted on the hips, and finally the wings of this custom Destiny have been modified to store an equally modified (for the sake of storage) pair of Fragarach 3 beam blades._

"Ansel is my uncle. He built this for me as a good luck charm to help me while I'm in this country, but I never thought I'd use it in a gunpla battle let alone take part in one myself." Ven explains.

"Ha ha... even if you are a beginner it looks like you'll be an interesting opponent after all. Come on kid, place that gunpla down so we can get started" Raul chuckles.

"As you wish." Ven mumbled.

_A normal gunpla fighter probably has a sense of nervousness or excitement pass over them before they enter the fray especially if it's for the first time, but Ven like when he watched Athrun and Alex earlier still feels nothing right now. To him it's no more than a means to get the kit he wanted._

"Battle start." the battle system declared.

"Raul Machado, GM Cannon Custom, here I go!" Raul yelled.

"Fate Noir MKII, launching." Ven says in a normal tone of voice.

_Both gunpla only have an eye on each other for a second after they launch, but they lose visual track of one another the moment they touch ground on the ruined city streets._

"For the record I have no idea where you are in this field, but remember at level C most damage is simulated. If for example you see me cut off your arm... it's actually a visual effect created by Plavsky particles. The arm itself is still attached it's just hidden by special effects. At worst all it'll need is minor filing down or a paint job." Raul explains to Ven as he ends a video conference between them just as quickly as he opened it.

"That means we can both be as reckless as we want, but... I'll still be careful." Ven thought.

_Ven moves exactly like how Alex would in this situation by maneuvering from building to building while constantly keeping his head on a swivel. He knows that since Raul's gunpla is an artillery type, he'll rain down hell the moment he has his position but little did he know he wouldn't have to wait that long for that to happen._

"Damn he's already locked onto me, but from where?" Ven thought as warning alarms started to pop up on the view screens of his control pit.

_As Ven kept moving forward for the next few seconds he continues to keep his head on on a swivel while trying to figure out where Raul is. Since he's a beginner he knows that if the build quality of Raul's gunpla is any sign of his control skill, he doesn't stand a chance in a long-term engagement._

"Heat build up?" Ven thought as another kind of warning alarm appeared in his control pit.

_Ven then glances to the right and finds a circular section of the building across from him start to heat up as if about to be melted by lava from the Earth's core. Anyone's who's watched an episode of Gundam involving suburban warfare knows what that means._

"Those better work." Ven thought as he could tell this attack was timed so perfectly that he wouldn't be able to dodge it cleanly.

_Within milliseconds a beam comes shooting forth out of the building heading straight towards Ven, and all he's able to do before it hits is raise the Fate Noir's arms in front of his face before smoke from an explosion seemingly hides him from view._

"A world-class gunpla wouldn't be shot down that easily, but let's see if's not without damage." Raul thought.

_A volley from the Fate Noir's linear guns forcibly blows apart the smoke around him revealing that the beam shield generators built into its forearms saved Ven from simulated damage. As for the rounds from the linear guns they travel down the hole that Raul created, but due to Ven's inexperience they collide with one another causing the only thing to hit Raul being the smoke from the small explosion that followed._

"It's been a while since I've seen a shield capable of handling something from my cannon here. Not bad kid... not bad at all." Raul said out of amazement.

"The credit belongs to my uncle, and not me." Ven retorts.

"But even if it was a fluke you still reacted fast enough to put up the shield and block the shot, so I'd say if anything that might be a sign of your potential as a fighter." Raul compliments.

"I have no interest in gunpla battles. This is merely a means to an end for me." Ven points out.

_And our young French hero follows up by whipping out both of his "Shorty" beam rifles shortly before firing a couple of shots down the hole Raul created. Unlike the linear rounds these fly straight and true, but Raul easily dodges by flying down one of the ruined city streets._

"I'm not letting you getting away that easily!" Ven declared.

"Then catch me if you catch me if you can." Raul retorts.

_Ven fully realizes that he has no choice but to rely on the sheer performance output of his gunpla given his inexperience, and thankfully that performance answers his needs as after no more than a minute at best he maneuvers himself to be directly in-front of the GM Cannon Custom's path._

"I caught him... wait... no he let me catch up to him." Ven thought as the only thing missing from this sort of western standoff are the saloons themselves.

_Ven charges straight at his opponent even pulling out one of his Fragarach 3 beam blades in the process, but Raul... instead of attempting an escape or even launching a counterattack he simply stands still._

"If my experience of just watching gunpla battles mean anything, than even if I'm a beginner... it's obvious you intend to enact some kind of maneuver at the last second." Ven thought.

_Once Ven was close, he swung his beam blade in a near perfect horizontal line aiming to bisect Raul in two, but clear difference in experience was made apparent when Raul easily side steps it._

"Damn." Ven thought.

"Don't take it so hard kid. If I tried that with any gunpla other than my own... there's no way that would have worked." Raul points out.

_Now imagine that time is starting to move in slow motion. Ven could see down the barrel of Raul's cannon as energy built up inside. It would need maybe another half a second before it could fire, but at this distance there's no way Ven could dodge or block it. His only chance to survive right now is to force Raul to move, of which is exactly what Ven is going to do._

"Looks like my gamble worked." Ven said.

_Suddenly the Fate Noir's right linear gun swivels around to the right pointing itself directly at the body of Raul's GM Cannon Custom. Even if a direct hit from a beam cannon is a guaranteed kill, there's no way it could fire faster then the Fate Noir's linear guns._

"Not bad kid." Raul mumbled.

_Ven's linear gun may have fired faster, but it still wasn't faster then Raul's shield nor was it strong enough to punch through it after it was placed in the round's way. Still... it achieves our hero's intent of saving himself one more both parties start to gain distance from each other._

"Now to go on the attack." Ven thought as he wasn't going to wait for Raul to have a battle system's worth of distance between them.

_Almost instantly Ven turns the Fate Noir around thinking that Raul would still be trying to put some distance between them, but he would be wrong._

"Damn... when did he pull that out?" Ven thought as he finds himself no more than a couple of feet away from the barrel of a shotgun.

_Ven feels highly irritated that he didn't notice the weapon at all despite his skills as a builder, but still... in takes him a few seconds to realize that the only place Raul could have stored it was behind his GM's shield._

"Sorry kid, but this time for sure... it's the end." Raul declared as he pulls the trigger on his shotgun.

_The sound of a shotgun blast reverberates through out the arena, but the true signal of this battle's end is the simulated explosion that followed shortly thereafter._

"Battle ended." the battle system declares.

"Not bad all kid. For your first battle you did pretty well maneuvering around in that world class gunpla of yours.

"With all do respect that doesn't mean much when you beat me without even trying." Ven retorts as though despite the fact the damage level was set to C he checks the Fate Noir for any sign of damage.

"Come now it wouldn't be enjoyable if I didn't put some effort into it. That move of yours before the end... putting yourself in a position where you can't block or dodge just to get me in the same state was pretty impressive. No way an ordinary beginner would be able to do that even if they were to use that gunpla of yours." Raul said as he apparently amazed by Ven's potential as a fighter.

"The part where you accurately shot at me from the other side of the building... your programmed a thermal sensor into your GM didn't you? That's the only way you could have made such a shot, and the fact we were still so close to where I launched from means your unit has impressive speed despite the fact that it's a walking armory." Ven asks apparently to move on from the battle.

"Like I said even a Ball can beat the Big Zam, but I will admit... having something with the fire power of a Big Zam on your side does help a lot." Raul points out as he puts a smile on his face.

"I see... well then if there's nothing else I'm just going to go home." Ven declared.

"Wait... at least let me pay for my winnings and treat you to something to drink. It's not exactly everyday you get to talk to someone with a world-class gunpla." Raul said as he stops Ven by putting his hand on his shoulder.

_Ven normally wouldn't want to be a pity case, but he didn't want to disrespect Raul by so casually disregarding his offer so in turn he decides to accept it. About a minute or two later he and Raul find themselves sitting across from each other at one of the tables in the store._

"Right first question... what did you think of your first battle?" Raul curiously asks.

"I feel irritated, but not because I lost the gunpla battle. Rather... it's because I lost the bet for the kit. A normal person would be thrilled when they play a battle, but I felt nothing from it. Strange for someone battling for their first time don't you think?" Ven said as he answered Raul's question with one of his own.

"Yeah it is, and I think... I might know what your problem is." Raul says.

"Really? What do you think it is?" Ven asks as he wants to know just as badly why he feels nothing about Gunpla Battle.

"Make no mistake... you are clearly a beginner, but you seem to have a problem that can only be fixed by finding that special someone." Raul points out.

"I don't think a romantic dalliance would help me very much." Ven retorts.

"Huh? Ohhh... uh no that's not what I meant." Raul said as he now realizes the most obvious meaning of his earlier statement.

"Then what did you mean?" Ven asks.

"What I'm talking about normally afflicts fighters in the world that posses overwhelming once in a generation kind of strength. Those guys crush the competition year after year, but after a while those guys get bored. Some of those guys quit Gunpla Battle all together thinking 'I'm never going to find someone good enough', but the rest have their spirits reignited when they find that special someone." Raul explains.

"So you're saying I need a rival to ignite my non-existent love for Gunpla Battle. Is that it?" Ven retorts.

"Not always. It could a rival, it could be someone who outclasses you, someone who's horrible compared to you, or even someone who doesn't play Gunpla Battle at all. When it happened to me I owed it to someone who fit the second option, but it really doesn't matter. What you need is someone who's passionate about gunpla in such a way that it speaks to your soul and changes your destiny for you." Raul explained.

"Then I wonder... should I try to find my own special someone with a passion that speaks to me?" Ven thought as he starts to become lost in his own world a little.

"Oh shoot... it was nice meeting you kid, but I have to get going." Raul says after glancing at a clock hanging in the store.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as Raul left there was nothing keeping Ven in the store any longer... well nothing save for the drink he bought him. Once he was finished with that Ven went right back to Alex's apartment. In fact the moment Ven walked in, he found Alex sitting at his work bench working on a gunpla of his own.<em>

"That took longer than you said it would." Alex points out with his attention still focused on the task at hand.

"My apologies cousin. I had somehow ended up in a battle with someone, and found myself chatting with my opponent for a bit after the match." Ven explains.

"Really? Who won?" Alex asks as the mews of Ven actually battling someone was shocking enough for him to put down what he's working on.

"I've never had a gunpla battle before, so my opponent obviously. He defeated me easily using a rust red Custom GM Cannon." Ven answers as he scratches the back of his head.

"Ohhh... by any chance was the pilot's name Raul Machado?" Alex asks as Ven's description of his opponent triggers something within his memory.

"You know him cousin? Is a famous fighter in this country or something?" Ven asks as he was surprised by the fact that Alex seemed to know him.

"Not personally no. I've just seen him fight a couple of times. Believe me the guy's strong, and to answer your other question if anyone outside of this city heard of him I'd be surprised. He goes to a private school dedicated to all things Gunpla." Alex explained as he searches through the drawers of this work bench for a particular vial of paint.

"Private school... what is it... an American version of the Gunpla Academy?" Ven asks.

"Pretty much yeah, and Raul's also the captain of his school's Gunpla Battle Team. Even though they'll be entering the national tournament for the first time this year, they're honestly my top pic to win it all" Alex points out as he turns his chair around in order to face Ven.

"How do you know all of this cousin? I'll admit that I don't know how the local battle scene works, but that seems like the kind of information you wouldn't find out until at least the regional tournament." Ven points out.

"That's because I know the coach of their team personally." Alex answered as he puts down the gunpla he's working on and decides to call it a day.

"So I unknowingly got beat my a top-class underdog... how ironic." Ven thought.

"I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm supposed to just be a physical therapist, but sometimes because of my reputation I get suckered into PR videos." Alex says to Ven as he gets up from his chair.

"I'm sorry for you have to go through such difficulties." Ven said.

"Thanks, but that's nothing compared to the times I've ended up as Mrs. Yajima's tour monkey when she's visited my workplace without her husband. The TV is all yours if you want watch for a bit and I've gotten out some pillows and a blanket for you, but don't stay up too late since it is your first day of school tomorrow." Alex chuckles before closing his bedroom door behind him.

_Ven doesn't do any of that. He just changes to the closest thing he has to a pair of pajamas and gets under the covers, but due to a combination of the evening's events as well as fact that he has to get used to a new time zone Ven has trouble falling asleep._

"That 'Special someone' huh? I'll find you I swear it... I want to feel something about Gunpla Battles again." Ven thought as he outstretches his hand towards the skies and clenches his fist as a sort of declaration.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Ven: So this is the current state of Clancy Academy's model building club? Will I really find the person I seek here.

Laura: Wha...why did you just open the door without knocking? Pervert!

Rodolfo: Laura, how many times that this isn't the place to do that?

Ven: Next time on Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time "Special Someone: G-Arceus"

Rodolfo: Have you heard? They hired him to be our coach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of the second chapter of GBFLT? I hoped you liked the male OC I've selected out of all of the male submissions Raul Machado. He was submitted to me by user Bronyhood of Steel. **

**For those of you who still want a character straight from your imaginations to appear don't give up hope. I'm still combing through the female OC submissions and I haven't decided which one to pick. You never know yours could be that "Special Someone". *chuckling noises***


	3. Special Someone: G-Arceus

**Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time**

**Chapter 3**

**Special Someone: G-Arceus**

* * *

><p>"<em>When defeat comes, accept it as a signal that your plans are not sound, rebuild those plans, and set sail once more toward your coveted goal." - Napoleon Hill. This saying has meaning for Ven because when defeat came for him it took the form of his first gunpla battle, and was inflicted upon him by the fighter Raul Machado... a man with skill that even Alex acknowledged. Still something good came out of it as thanks to Raul as Ven was able to learn about the first step he must take towards his "coveted goal" from him, but for now... as the sun rises in the air over Alex's apartment he has school to deal with first.<em>

"Hmm... ahhhhh! We're going to be late!" Alex said as he starts screaming the moment he's roused into a conscious state.

_I assure you the man's not screaming simply for the sake of screaming, but rather for a legitimate reason. The first thing he saw as he laid down across his bed with a disheveled appearance was a clock on a near by nightstand that read 6:45 AM._

"Oh shoot we're both going to be... these aren't my pants." Alex thought as he struggles to get ready in a hurry.

_It took Alex no more than a minute or two to a decent enough looking outfit to put on. Once he was fully dressed Alex burst through his bedroom door and ran towards his living room with the intention of waking Ven up so this way one doesn't get fired and the other detention, but what he saw once he arrived was something else entirely._

"Is something a matter uncle?" Ven asks slightly curious as to why his cousin looks like he just ran a marathon.

_You see by the time Alex realized what was going on Ven had already put on Clancy Academy's black and gold school uniform, neatly folded his bedding, prepped his backpack, made a simple breakfast, and then washed the dishes he used in the process._

"Oh um... I was going to wake you up about 45 minutes ago, but I ended up sleeping in therefore causing me to be worried about us both being late for our own obligations. Wait... hey you called me uncle again." Alex said in a slightly annoyed tone after going through his somewhat fanciful explanation.

"I see... I didn't mean to offend, but I don't think we should continue with this chain of events. After all being late on my first day of school wouldn't give others a good impression of my character, and I'm sure you don't want to be late to whatever PR event you got roped into." Ven points out as he checks the content of his bag in order to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

_Notebooks check, binders check, pencils sharpened, PE clothes nicely tucked to the side, and a certain gunpla that was recently repainted carefully stored. Everything seems to be in order allowing Alex and Ven to rightly go on their merry way. Thanks to a miracle granted by the gods of gunpla (No Red Lights the entire trip) Alex and Ven had arrived at Clancy Academy student/visitor parking lot with 20 minutes to spare before the final bell._

"Are you sure you don't wish to come with me partway uncle? I thought you intended to give me a tour of the school before you went off to work." Ven asks as Alex seems to be trying to keep a low profile for some reason.

"That was the plan, but I wouldn't be able to do it without taking the risk of being late to work. Besides... even if the overall level of talent at Clancy had gone down... their love of Gunpla is still the same, therefore I risk causing a scene by walking through the front door." Alex explained as he's worried about one of the students off in the distance being able to recognize him.

"You do realize of course that you'll likely be causing one tomorrow regardless when you help me move into the dorms tomorrow." Ven points out in a rather blunt manner.

"I do... however I'd like to only be a part of 2 debacles this week. Anyways I should really get going Ven. If you need any help navigating the school just drop my name to your first period teacher." Alex said in a nice yet hurried tone as he start's his car's engine.

"Good luck with your work today uncle." Ven said as he truly wished his uncle well for the day.

"Stop me uncle!" Alex yelled as his car disappeared over the road's horizon.

"A good thing I already memorized the school's layout." Ven thought as he cracks his knuckles before starting to walk towards one of the larger school buildings.

* * *

><p><em>Although as stated Ven had the layout of the school memorized, he still carefully takes his time walking through the area. It's his first day of school after all... it wouldn't due for him to be lost because what he saw didn't match up with what he knew. This simple act doesn't take as much time as it sounds for he's already inside his first period class with minutes to spare, and as if to fit some cliché Ven also overhears some of his new classmates talking about a new transfer student.<em>

"Hey have you heard... there's going to be a new transfer student from Europe in this class?" one excited student asks another.

"Really where in Europe?" another student curiously asks.

"I don't know. I only overheard the staff while I was walking by the office refer to him or her as European." the student who brought up the issue explained.

"And yet they haven't noticed me... unless of course they're referring to someone else from my rough neck of the woods." Ven thought as he's forced to listen to the conversations going on around him simply by being in a classroom.

_But as Ven would soon be lost in his own imagination others in his class would continue to talk about him even if it all wasn't with the same kind of interest._

"A transfer student from the Europe... Just like you, huh, Laura?" a short haired girl said as she spoke to another young lady sitting beside her.

_This Laura was a 15 year old sophomore that was about 5'4" tall, with short blonde hair, violet eyes, along with a bust size that forgive my tongue looks to be the size of large oranges or small grape fruit, but all and all save for the fact her hair style is combed straight down the back she bears a striking resemblance to Stella Loussier. She is of course wearing Clancy Academy's school uniform which consists of the same black blazer with gold stripes that Ven is wearing, but instead like the rest of the female student body she had it unbuttoned revealing a formal white shit underneath, and instead of pants she like the rest of the female student body is wearing a skirt an inch or two above knee length._

"Huh... you look dead today. Did something happen?" the same short haired girl asked as it seemed as though Laura was asleep with her head resting on her desk.

"I'm fine... just didn't get much sleep last night." Laura explained as her voice was muffled by the sleeve of her blazer.

"Well... I actually heard something about the transfer student that might interest you Laura." another girl with long black hair revealed.

"It better be good if you're going to continue to bother me." Laura said with a heavy German accent as he raises her head off of her desk and starts to sit upright.

"Well it's just that supposedly this new transfer student got in via a Gunpla related scholarship like you." the long haired girl explained in a somewhat indifferent tone.

"Really? As a builder or as a fighter?" Laura asked with her curiosity being clearly piqued.

"That I don't know... couldn't stay long enough where I was to find out... sorry." the black haired girl reluctantly answers.

"Ahhhhh I can't believe you missed the most important piece of information. Most of the people who got in this school through a building scholarship either don't battle or suck at it if they do. On the other hand if it was a battle scholarship like me it be nice to have someone new to face." Laura moans with annoyance, but not loudly enough to disturb her classmates.

"Well hey if he or she is in this class... maybe they'll do that whole transfer student segment thing you're always talking about in your Japanese cartoons." the short haired girl points out.

"A. It's called anime... not cartoons... calling it by that is an insult to anime fans. B. This is not an anime, so I highly doubt the teacher will do something like at." Laura retorts as if she took the short-haired girl's words as an insult.

_As typical with school settings, the bell starts to ring and it interrupts the casual conversations of the other students before any of them could develop any further. In fact the teacher of this class walks in minutes after the other students take their seats. He was dressed simply but respectfully as a teacher should with a shirt and tie._

"Good morning everyone. For those of you here who don't know me my name is Todd Auburn and I'll be your teacher for this second semester accelerated Plastic Model History course. I also happen to be the adviser for the school's plastic model club. This course will teach you the rich history of this particular hobby and not the skills, therefore if you signed up for this class for the latter purpose please see me after school hours are over and I'll see what I can do about getting you transferred to another class." Mr. Auburn announces in a very respectful teacher-like manner.

"Sigh... if only this wasn't a required class for my scholarship." Ven thought as he's almost instantly losing interest in what's going on around him.

"Now before I begin, as you all know given the nature of Clancy Academy news of any students or staff spreads fairly quickly around the campus. In order to prevent anyone from being distracted on their first day let me just say the new student everyone's been talking about is enrolled in this course. If you're here Mr. Transfer Student please stand up and introduce yourself if nothing else but for roll call's sake." Mr. Auburn said as he polite-fully sends a request reverberating through the classroom.

"He's really going to make someone/me do the transfer student routine." Ven and Laura thought as they were both a little caught off guard by the teacher's proclamation.

_Soon enough the students within this classroom started scanning the faces of their fellows trying to find the one that didn't belong, but their attention was all drawn to a single point once the sound of a chair being briefly dragged across the hard floor reverberated throughout the room._

"Very well... my name is Ven Saurel, and as I'm sure you can tell from the thickness of my accent I hail from the nation of France and the city of Paris." Ven said with a heavy french accent before sitting down as quickly as he stood up.

"That's it? I mean you're not going to say anything about yourself for example?" Mr. Auburn asks as he was surprised by the bluntness of Ven's personal introduction.

"We are on the school's time Mr. Auburn, therefore it would be rude of me to wast valuable time with a long introduction. If anyone else is still curious the can just ask me whatever they'd like durring lunch or after school." Ven explained in a very pragmatic manner.

"Hmph... typical arrogant Frenchmen... it wouldn't kill you to just say a little bit about yourself to the class." Laura thought as she clearly already had a negative first impression of Ven.

"I see... a bit of a pragmatist in that regards... very well I suppose you are technically right. Now then I'm going to start taking roll according to the roster, of which for some reason isn't in alphabetical order. If you don't hear your name called after I'm finished please let me know." Mr. Auburn informed.

_The act of taking attendance only takes Mr. Auburn a few minutes to run through, and there only ends up being on person who didn't hear their name being called but that was because they weren't paying attention. As for the events of the class itself, it was very typical of a first day. Mr. Auburn passed out the class syllabus, explained it in detail, and before the bell rang he answered any questions the students had._

"One moment please Mr. Saurel." Mr. Auburn said as Ven was about to be one of the last people out the door.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" Ven carefully asks as he turns around to face his teacher.

"No you didn't do anything. I just wanted to know if he is enjoying the discounted rent?" Mr. Auburn explained before asking a somewhat confusing question.

"What are you... ohh... you're the friend that owns the apartment building. From what I understand he appreciates the discount, but said he could easily afford it without it." Ven said as at first a sense of confusion and then a sense of realization passed over him.

"Ha ha that's perfectly like him. Now don't let me be the reason you're late to your next class, but as a favor to a friend there will be a surprise at today's model club meeting." Mr. Auburn said before essentially sending Ven on his way.

_Ven could have asked what that surprise was going to be, but given the nature of the conversation it's clear that Mr. Aubrn wouldn't have told him anything therefore Ven decides to continue on his way to his next class. That in itself would have been a simple act, however as soon as he stepped out of the classroom he was stopped by Laura for some reason._

"Would it have really killed you to say something more?Then again I suppose it's typical for a Frenchman to think a few sweet words are enough to win over a crowd." Laura points out in a bit of a condescending manner.

"I could have, but I didn't want to. In regards to the concept of turnabout being fair play, let me just say that I suppose it's typical of a German to want everyone to be like everyone else. Last time I checked that didn't work out very well for your people." Ven retorts though whether or not he actually felt offended by Laura's words remains to be seen.

"Why you... no I deserved that one, so I have no right to complain. I just stopped though because there's one thing I wanted to ask you. Still though... you won't make any friends by acting like that." Laura pointed out as she realized that she was in the wrong before she could snap.

"If I make friends than so be it, but that is no where near what my goal will be while I'm attending school here. In regards to your question however... well what is it?" Ven responds rather bluntly.

"Did you get in through a building scholarship or as a fighter scholarship like me? There's no particular reason for me to ask I just curious." Laura asks clearly not intending to let Ven leave until he answers.

"A builder scholarship. If there's nothing else my Führer, I'd like to get to my next class before I'm late." Ven said purposley using that bit of German slang to annoy Laura.

"Very funny, but yes there is one more thing. Exactly what is your goal?" Laura asks out honestly curioisty whilst hiding the irritation caused by Ven's earlier comment.

"For now... I suppose it's to find that 'special someone' of mine." Ven quickly answered before walking away regardless of what Laura would say.

_However Laura didn't object to Ven's deparure, and in fact she didn't say anything at all. You see Ven's explanation had the unexpected result of leaving her completely speechless. Perhaps it was due to Ven's choice of words appealing to the more girly side of her that lay underneath, but silent she was none the less._

"He... he's looking for a... a girlfriend." Laura thought as she internally voices the reason for her sudden silence.

* * *

><p><em>In any case once Laura regained her sanity she too realized that she had to hurry to her next class before the bell rang, and once that cless as well as the following four came to an end... she had hurried out of her class towards a particularly important location.<em>

"Yes... I'm the first one here today." Laura says excitedly as she opends the door to the model building club's meeting room.

_It wasn't just any random meeting room at Clancy Academy. It was the very same meeting room that two certain people battled where in turn that battle was unexpectedly brought to an end, but for now at least the past is irrelevant._

"Alright it should be another 10 minutes before any of the early birds show up since my class is the closest one to the club building. Still I wonder how far away is that Ven's last class of the day from here?" Laura thought as she took off her blazer to cool off and started chugging a red fruit flavored drink.

_Intentionally or no, the simple act of mentioning Ven's name caused Laura's mind to drift back to their encounter earlier in the day. The recollection started of course with Laura getting in Ven's way, the short questionare she had forced upon him, and soon enough his parting words would slip in next._

"Hmm... 'special someone'... huh? Arghhhh why am I even thinking about it... I just met the guy." Laura mumbled as she had inadvertantly tightly squeezed her drink in her fit of agression.

_And with that fit of agression the contents of Laura's drink came gushing out of it's bottle like a gyser or someone on a dare to poke a water baloon with a needler. Either way the purity of Laura's formal white undershirt was stained with red._

"Oh damn... good thing I brought a spare shirt with me." Laura said as she starts rummaging through her bag.

_A man or a woman who is familliar with anime cliche's can probably already see where this is heading, but although tradition isn't something that I care for... I understand the nessecity of following it at times. Ahem...Ven wishing to leave a good first impression on the members of the Model Building club and by proxy the school funding his scholarship hurries the meeting room as soon as the final bell rings ariving only a few moments after Laura._

"Hmm... strange... I thought there would be more people here after school. Or... could it simply be that I'm one of the first ones here?" Ven thought as he walked down the hallway towards the club's meeting room.

_Ven had arrived at his intended destination after no more than a minute or two of walking, however as he reached for the doorknob his hand suddenly stopped as if due to recieving a bad premonition._

"Why do I feel like I'll regret it if I open this door? It's not like I just underwent a newtype flash... probabbly just the stress of a new school getting to me." Ven thought.

_Our young hero pushed the door open and he did so with a bit of gusto, but unfornutetly for him what he saw next was something that rectified his uneasy feeling from earlier. For the sake of the minds of younger readers let's just say he saw seafoam green wrapped around 2 respectably sized marshmallows. _

"You... you... you..." Laura was saying as she repeated the same word over and over whilst having cheecks flushed with embarassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this was a changing room for girls." Ven said after closing his eyes as soon as he realized what he was looking at.

"You... you... you pervertiert Franzose!" Laura yelled very loudly in her native tounge of German.

"Did you seriously just call me a perverted Fren..." Ven was about to say before being unexpectedly being stopped by something.

_That something smacked Ven square in that face, of which in turn was the drink that Laura had inadvertadly spilled as well as it's remaining contents. Thankfully none of its contents in turn spilled on Ven since Laura had put the cap on earlier. In any case when Laura vocalized her intense embarassment, Ven wasn't the only one who heard her yell... the third student to arrive another young man had heard as well._

"Oh for the love of... not again." that paricular young man said before breaking off into a run.

* * *

><p><em>Another person may have written what would have happened to her next, but the hero of the story is Ven none the less... still other supposedly "ordinary" high school students have their own stories to tell. For the next few seconds I shall give them or rather him that chance.<em>

"Anyone home?!... What the... no one's actually here?" said a certain young man as he walked into an empty classroom.

_That man if you couldn't already figure it out wasn't Ven, but rather it was none other than Raul Machado the one who had easily defeated Ven. Instead of his Earth Force's pilot jacket he was wearing a bright red sweater with a white formal shirt underneath, a black tie with small red stripes, dark grey to the point of it being mistaken for black leather pants, along with black leather shoes with white upperleft side of the front of the sweater what a shield shaped coat of arms with the letters "GA" written on the upper half and a carefully embroided picture of the head of the RX-78-2 Gundam._

"We're on the battle floor." says another young man.

_Raul heard both the voice of this young man as well as the sound of a Gunpla battle already in progress come through the wall on the otherside of this classroom. Instead of taking a different path to the source of these noises, Raul simply walks to the otherside of the room and opens another door revealing a short hallway. Once Raul walks to the end of the hallway, he reveals that it leads to a large open space... a small area if you will with enough seating for the students for 2 schools, and at the center of the arena is a small space littered with a few 8 hexagonal sized battle systems. One of which is in use by two young ladies, and that battle itself is being observed by a man in a suit._

"I thought there would be more people here durring lunch coach." Raul said as he takes a seat near this other young man as he also decides to observe the battle going on before him.

"There were a few others here before you, however the rest are probably recovering from mid-term stress. Tell me Raul, did you do that task that I asked of you?" the coach explains before quickly asking Raul a question of his own.

_This man... this coach looked to be no more that 22 or 23 years old with brown eyes, tightly combed back dark brown hair that reaches shoulder length, wearing a black suit with a red formal undershirt, a white tie, in addition to brown leather shoes, and on the upper right side of his suit is the same emblem on Raul's uniform._

"I went to that model shop I haven't been to in a few weeks as you told me to, and I was able to get most of the remaining parts I need to finish reparing my gunpla after our last match coach." Raul answered as he starts rummaging through his backpack for something.

"That's good, but you know what I actually meant." the coach said as he was slightly annoyed with Raul intentionally or not dodging the issue at hand.

"I know coach. I saw the guy you told me about and I got him to have a gunpla battle with me. I won of course, but for his battle he didn't do that bad especially for manuvering around in a world class gunpla... something that should be beyond the ability of most beginners. Speaking of which, it made me want to ask you a few questions." Raul said as he finally got to the issue at hand.

"Go ahead. You know that as lomg as it's within my ability to answer, I'll respond to any question that my trainees have for me." the coach said already having a hunch as to what Raul wanted to ask him.

"Why did you have me assess the guy? And why didn't you tell me the guy has never had a battle before?" Raul asks before finally pulling out a small leather case from his backpack.

"It was a test for you the captain of the battle team. You may not realize the point right now, but when you do it will help you down the road. After all if you can't assess the people you're dealing with, how can you protect and guide the two ladies that are supposed to fight beside you?" the coach retorts.

"I suppose that's true, but I'm at least smart enough to know when you're dodging the issue." Raul points out with a smug expression.

"I wasn't going to dodge the issue. I was simply explaining one issue first. When I heard that he would be going to Clancy Academy I was curious to see whether or not he would be a threat to GA Academy, and our goal of defeating Team Exceed and winning the national tournament in our first year entering." the coach explained.

"As a battler right now he's no threat to us, but still... I would like to fight him again when he gets stronger and masters that gunpla he was given." Raul said as he thought back to his fight to Ven.

"It is as you say... as a battler he'd have to go through some intense training to be even a minor threat to us, but as I'm sure you've noticed he posesses some talent as a builder especially since he won a major French building contest. Nothing as important as the Artistic Gunpla Grand Prix, but none the less if he were to use those skills in even a support capactiy to Clancy's fighters... then they might actually be a threat." the coach explained in short but rather descriptive detail.

"I guess that also makes sense, but don't forget even a Ball can beat the Big Zam." Raul said acknowleging the words of his coach.

"I took the precaution of having you do this because I know how that can be true from experience. Then again it also helps that his cousin told me he was coming, and that my other old friend will be the coach. Still... how about a change of subject for now?" the coach suggests.

"Oh yeah... speaking of which how do you think her training is proceeding coach?" Raul asks deciding to oblige his instructor.

"She'll be ready by the time regionals begin. By having her perfect the basics that'll only make her uniqe talents even stronger." the coach answered.

"I remember how you said and I quote 'She'll be the copycat fighter that puts shame to all other copycat fighters to shame. A talent that will rival Lady Kawaguchi's favorite.'" Raul said in a nostalgic manner.

"But that will only happen if she keeps up with the training regiment I've perscribed for her. If they were to fight right now she wouldn't stand a chance." the coach calmly retorts.

"Even though I have the title of captain, I'm ashamed of the fact that I'm not strong enough to be her training partner." Raul said with somewhat of a sad tone.

"Raul, as I've told you many times before there is no shame in admitting what you lack. If anything doing so is the only way to get stronger. If you don't like the fact that you're the third strongest at GA Academy, then train until you can get rid of that title. For now just leave the duty of being her practice opponent to her sister and I." the coach said as he gave his trainee an honest piece of advice.

"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I'll take my GM CC for a shakedown run. Oh and when she's done... tell her I'm impressed with her new Gunpla. It's a custom Age-2 Double Bullet right?" Raul said to his coach as he pointed to one of the two girls knee deep into their on batte.

"Raul, have I ever told you why I selected you to be the captain of the GA Academy's battle team even through you're only the third strongest at the school?" the coach asks out of simple curiosity surprsingly enough.

"No sir, you just said that in your eyes I was most fit to lead the team." Raul answers.

"Well it certaintly isn't because you're the strongest fighter, the smartest figher, or even the one with the most cunning. That is to say while these three traits and more are important for a leader to have... what matters above all else is the ability to make a decision and deal with consequences that follow. Even these two despite all of their talents don't embody that trait anywhere near as well as you do." the coach says as he revealed his honest opinion of Raul.

"Thank you sir, if you'll... oh wait I just remembered... while I was on my way one of the school's faculty ask that I deliver a couple of messages to you that were sent through the school by accident." Raul said as he suddenly recalled that particular piece of information.

"Sigh... too scared to deal with me directly then... don't stand there... what were the messages?" the coach asks.

"Yes sir. Your girlfriend said that her law professor tossed in a surprise homework assignment that she has to get done by tonight, so she wants you to call her as soon as possible to reschedule the date you had planned. The second message was from your sister, and she wants to know if you're still free to join her for a late lunch before she goes on set this evening." Raul explained.

"First of allI find it highly unbecoming of a faculty member of GA Academy to force a student to deliever a message when they should do it themselves, but you did nothing wrong Raul so go ahead and start on your shakedown run." the coach orders.

"Thank you sir, and after all you've done for me and the school... delivering a message was the least I could do in return Raul retorts.

"His relationship with these two reminds me of Alex and... haha no time to be thinking about that now. Hmmn I had better tell Brandon that I won't be able to join her for lunch today." the coach thought as he thinks back at least partially to the days of his youth.

_An interesting preview of things to come would'nt you say? Now tradition dictates that the end of the chapter would normally follow the revelation of such information, and it's one a writer such as myself still chooses to follow. If there are those among you users who believe things are ending to soon, rest assured you shall have your answers soon enough but for now everthing is..._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Ven: Well then... this certainly wasn't how I expected my first day to start.

Rodolfo: Seriously Laura, how many times have I told you not to do that in the meeting room.

Laura: Not my fault that this pervert just decides to walk in without walking.

Rodolfo: That's what you get for doing that again.

Laura: Yeah well... wait isn't that?

Ven: Next time on Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time "G-Arceus Part 2".

Rodolfo: So you're how the staff intents to restore Clancy Academy's model club back to glory.


	4. G-Arceus Part 2

**Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time **

**Chapter 4**

**G-Arceus Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>The end of Ven's first day at Clancy Academy ended with a classical anime cliché. To be more respectful of the minds of the younger viewers... let's just say there was a sight of plentiful sea foam green. In any case Laura's reaction was vocal enough where the third person to arrive inside the club building to break into a run out of concern for what was going on. <em>

"For the love of... it's going to be that I just know it." the young man sighed having a strong hunch as to the cause of earlier events.

_As that young man continued to run down the hall you can see that he's wearing the Clancy Academy uniform only the blazer's tied around his waste, and he's wearing a pair of tennis shoes instead of leather shoes more commonly used by the rest of the male student body. The man himself has lightly tanned skin, is about the same height of Ven, has short combed back green hair with one small strand sticking out over his eyes, and sky blue colored eyes._

"And of course I was right." the young man thought having finally arrived at the source of the noise.

_Once he had arrived he found Laura only halfway done with buttoning up the new shirt she put on (I'll leave it to your imagination which half), and Ven on the floor with his back against the wall and hand on his forehead._

"Shoot man are you okay?!" the young man asks with an urgent and concerned tone as he ran to Ven's side.

"Yeah. I don't know whatever hit me, but it knocked me off balance and I just barely avoided hitting the wall or whatever it is my back is against." Ven explained as he still had his tightly shut for some reason.

"I can't believe

"Why do you have your eyes closed?" the young man asked.

"I saw something I didn't intend to see, and I'd rather not take the chance of seeing them again until she puts a shirt on." Ven said thinking he's pointing a finger at Laura but actually just pointing at another door.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?!" Laura yelled having apparently found what Ven said insulting.

"Laura, this is the third time I've told you that you can't just use any room in the club building to change. I warned you risk someone else other than me walking I on you." the young man said as she starts giving Laura a stern talking to.

"But um it's not what you think. This time I just spilled my drink on my shirt, and had a spare shirt so um... I mean come on he walked in on me." Laura said as she started to become a little nervous infront of this young man.

"I'll hear your excuses later. Just for now... if you're going to change hurry to the bathroom and do it before the others get here." the young man said in an authoritative tone of voice as he points down the hallway.

"Fine." Laura said as she starts to feel like a little like an 4 year old being sent to her room without dinner.

"So wait... she is a bit of an exhibitionist?" Ven asks as he thinks about the fact that his has apparently happened before.

"I am not!" Laura yelled having heard what Ven just said.

"Keep walking we'll talk about this later." the young man declared as he asserts the authority he apparently has over Laura.

_Ven waits a few seconds longer, only opening his eyes when he's certain that "looking" at Laura will no longer be a problem._

"It's not quite like that. I mean she has a sense of shame, but let's just say due to cultural differences I've accidentally walked in on her changing where she shouldn't. Really is a good person if you can get past her... personality." the young man explains carefully choosing his words as he helps Ven back on his feet.

"Then I'll have to be more careful with my words around her next time. Oh and thank you umm... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Ven said as he's in the process of dusting himself off.

"Rodolfo J. Anaya is my name. I'm actually the president of Clancy Academy's model building, captain of it's battle team, and full blown Mexican even though I look completely white. You on the other hand... 3 quarters French and 1 quarters Italian if I'm not mistaken." Rodolfo said introducing himself before examining Ven's face for some strange reason.

"How could you tell?" Ven curiously asks as his eyes twitch slightly with surprise.

"Clancy Academy has more than just you and Laura for international students. Go here long enough and you learn how to tell people's ethnic backgrounds off a glance. Anyways I actually told the club members trough a mass E-mail that we'd be starting early today, therefore I suggest you clean yourself up. Bathroom is just around the corner down the opposite way Laura went." Rodolfo explained as he nudges his head in the aforementioned direction.

"Thank you." Ven said greatful yet surprisingly emotionally lacking manner.

"Wait... you're hair got a bit messed up in the fall. Here... borrow my comb. You can just give it back to me after we get the meeting over with or after you're done in the bathroom. Whatever comes first will probably depend on the foot traffic." Raul said after rushing ahead of Ven only to hold out a simple black comb to him a second later.

"You don't need to do that. I can last a few hours with messy hair." Ven said as he respectfully rebukes his offer.

"In a public school it wouldn't really matter, however in a place like this taking the effort to at least keep yourself groomed can make a huge difference. If you still choose to refuse than I won't force it on you, but I really insist." Rodolfo said as he hinted at the complex social structure of Clancy with one sentence.

"Then if you insist then I'll accept your generosity. My father always said to accept the generosity of those who stand with you." Ven said as he took Rodolfo's comb.

_The comb Rodolfo passed Ven was as It was described to be a simple black comb. It wasn't anything made out of black diamonds... just a 50 cent comb you could get at any dollar store. In any case Ven returned to the meeting hall after spending 10 minutes to use the bathroom, wash his hands, and comb his hair only to find at least 2/3rds of the seats filled by the various club members. Rodolfo was standing at the front of club while Ven could feel Laura staring at him with an angry look from her seat in the back of the hall._

"Unless there's enough people in this club to pack this room to the brim... it shouldn't be much longer until the meeting starts." Ven thought as he took a seat in the back of the lecture hall.

* * *

><p><em>There weren't more than a few seats in the back of the lecture hall when Ven entered, therefor forcing him to take a seat no more than half a dozen chairs away from Laura of which in turn she inceases the intensity of the brutal gaze she has upon Ven. In any case a few more minutes pass allowing at least a portion of the remaining stragglers to finally arrive. After thinking that everyone that was going to show up today has shown e up today, Rodolfo decides to call the meeting to order.<em>

"Alright list... liste... Bob put down your cellphone!" Rodolfo yelled as he's facing trouble bringing the class to order.

"And I thought I would be the one to leave a bad taste in everyone's mouth." Ven thought.

"SILENCE YOU INGRATES!" Laura screams at the top of her lungs.

_The sound of that booming German accented voice of Laura's makes everyone silent as intended, but that's only because they're covering their ears so their liquefied brains don't start pouring out._

"Our leader is trying to speak. Unless you have something important to say, show him the respect hat title deserves." Laura said in an authoritative tone of voice before sitting back down as quickly as she stood up.

"Thank you Laura." Rodolfo gratefully said as he pulled a pair of earplugs out of his ear apparently due to anticipating that this might happen.

_Once the members of the club sitting in the seats of the lecture hall were sure that they haven't suffered any permanent hearing damage... they gave their undivided attention to Rodolfo for fear of having to deal with another barrage of Laura's booming baritones._

"First of all thank you for coming. I highly appreciate all of you being here despite the post mid-term stress weighing on all of you. Normally I would handle the opening speeches before letting you all train your own way, but as you heard I have a special announcement today for the plastic model club." Rodolfo announced.

_But before Rodolfo could continue with what he was going to say... no as if on cue with what he just said, the door to the lecture hall opens and Mr. Auburn walks inside much to the surprise of the club's regular members._

"But I will be the one giving announcement." Mr. Auburn declared.

"No way... what's Mr. Auburn doing here?" one surprised student asks his friend.

"I don't know... I mean between balancing the management of the realty division of his family's company and the work of a teacher he barely has time to handle the club's legislative needs. For him to be here... it's got to be something really big." said the friend of the surprised student.

"As you know up until 6 years ago Clancy Academy used to dominate all inter-school tournaments, but ever since Alice, Athrun, and I graduated the overall ability has dropped with each year." Mr. Auburn said with a serious expression that leaves such a sharp contrast compared to the one he had earlier in the day.

"Hey... we've been busting our butts trying to bring back those days!" another student said finding Mr. Auburn's words insulting.

"Yeah it's not easy... we've been trying our hardest , but the standards are a lot higher than what they were your days!" another angered student said.

"And yet you have not returned those golden days to Clancy nor have you surpassed them... I partially blame myself for this. If I wasn't forced into helping with my family's company I'd be able to take a more active role as a coach for you all. Regardless... Clancy Academy's board of directors have determined more extreme actions are necessary to return the school to the days where we stood at the top of the gunpla world. In order to make that a reality they've hired a coach specially suited to make you reach the necessary skill level. You're new coach is waiting outside right now... I'll let him introduce himself." Mr. Auburn declared as he too decides to assert the authority he has in his possession.

_As the sound of the soles of a pair of shoes hitting the floor reverberated throughout the lecture hall, everyone inside it had their attention drawn towards the same door Mr. Auburn used to enter it. At first they leather shoes, black pants, a white formal shirt, and then the face of the person attached to all this. As each member of the club saw the face of this person a chorus of gasps spread across the room, but that's to be understandable given who they're looking at._

"Greetings everyone, and I have to say it feels strange being back inside here after so long but now's not the time to get sentimental. My name is Athrun Castleton and I'll serve as the coach to Clancy Academy's model building club from this point forward. I hope to get along with all of you." Athrun said as he offers a respectful bow to his new found trainees.

_Once again the members of the club including Laura and Ven were silent. Some were just flat out speechless, others were resisting the overwhelming desire to ask for an autograph, but all were silent none the less. In fact Laura already had a marker and a piece of paper... just waiting for her chance._

"I'm sure you all have questions for Mr. Castleton, but please save them for after this meeting. Now then Mr. Castleton will be finishing the rest of this announcement, so I expect you to show him the same respect you do me and Rodolfo." Mr. Auburn ordered.

"Thanks Todd... ahem... For the sake of returning Clancy Academy's model building club back to its glory days, the school's board of directors have granted me executive authority over this club. That means whatever I say goes. Still I don't wish to become a tyrant by exercising that power, and that is why you'll rarely see me using it." Athrun announced.

"I guess that's not so bad." a third student whispers to another.

"Yeah... I mean we can totally handle that." the student that was whispered to retorts.

"But I will still be exercising that power right now." Athrun declared.

"What do you mean Athrun?" Mr. Auburn asks as he apparently has no idea what his old friend has up his sleeve.

"Starting 9 AM tomorrow and ending Wednesday evening all members of Clancy Academy's model building club will be required to partake in a gunpla battle. They will be 1v1 match-ups, official tournament rules, and with predetermined pairings." Athrun declared.

_With Athrun's declaration, a portion of the model building club's membership went into an uproar... each with their own responses to this._

"Hey I don't care if you're famous. That's not fair!" one of the objecting members yelled.

"Yeah! Some of us have never played gunpla battle before." another objecting club member yelled.

"It's true that during even my generation there were those who never learned how to have a Gunpla Battle, but even most of the ones who didn't battle had at least the competence of an MS pilot fresh out of the academy. I wish to see if you all posses that competence. I suggest you do your best to defeat your assigned opponent because if you fail to meet the standards I've set before you... you will be kicked out of the model club." Athrun declared.

"Being members of this club is a requirement for the scholarship of a few of us. Suppose we're kicked out... what will happen to us than?" Ven asks as even he could no longer stay silent.

"For members that are attending Clancy Academy on a building and a battle scholarship... if your membership is revoked then in all likelihood so will your scholarship. If you don't want that to happen to you then you better do your best to win." Athrun explains with a disturbingly straight face.

"Oh please let me have him as my opponent... I want to punish that verdrehen." Laura thought as she cracked her knuckles while malevolent thoughts continue to fill her mind.

_Even the normally stoic Ven couldn't take this news with a straight face. The possibility that he might have to go back to France after only just arriving here weighed heavily on his mind. Once again he would be forced to fight for something he wants. Only this time the stakes are much higher, therefore one must ask does he have the strength to protect something important to him? In any case there's only one way to find out._

"Only members of the non-gunpla division of the model club are exempt from this challenge. I will now read the names of the pairings and the corresponding match times." Athrun announced as he pulls out a thrice folded piece of paper out from his pocket.

_One by one the names and faces of all of the club members were read. You can read people with faces of excitement knowing they'll be able to easily defeat their opponent, faces of hopelessness knowing victory is impossible, and faces of those who don't know because both victory and defeat are hidden from their view. After a few more minutes only an equally few names remain to be read._

"Anew Regetta VS Kamille Ashta at 2:30pm in the afternoon on Monday. Next is your fearless leader Rodolfo Anaya VS Lacus Stratos at 11:00am on Tuesday. Finally and ironically the fight scheduled to be the last one will be between Laura Alicia and the clubs newest member Ventus Saurel on Wednesday at 4:00pm." Athrun announced as he finally finishes with the last set of names on the list.

"Yes... I can my chance to pay that damn Franzose back and then some." Laura thought as she clenches her fist with extreme excitement.

"Battle scholarship... damn... then my chances are pretty... wait... he never said... no he never said that was the case either. That means no matter what I'll have to fight with the intent to win." Vn thought as the stakes of this challenger were enough to unnerve even him.

"If you have something important you must do that conflicts with the match time I've assigned please speak to me later and I'll try to see what I can do. If you don't fight someone by Wednesday or show up to the time I reschedule your match for, then you're membership will be revoked. This meeting is now adjourned. I suggest you all spend the time you have now until your match preparing... otherwise have a nice day." Athrun said at first with a serious expression before closing off with a smile.

_Athrun's smile... it was kind and everyone in the room could see it, but that only served to strengthen the fear that was forced upon the members of the model building club... the fear that they may never be able to step foot it these hallowed halls ever again. Some frantically left the room to begin their preparations, others confidently left, and the rest left only with the appearance of confidence._

"Excuse me Mr. Castleton, but do you mind if I ask you a couple of things?" Laura asks after walking up to Athrun once two thirds of the club members in the meeting room left.

"Laura Alicia, what can I do for you?" Athrun asks as he was drawn from whatever conversation he was having with Mr. Auburn.

"I realize that this may be a bit inappropriate since you're now the couch of the model club, but could you please sign this? It's a screen-shot of your match with Alex Thomas in the U.S National tournament 7 years ago. I was there when it happened and keep this picture on me for good luck." Laura asks like a fan girl restraining herself as she holds out a 5x5 photo to Athrun.

"I remember... their AGE-2 Sword Shroud and my old custom Justice... that was a great match. Alright here you go... Now what else did you want to ask me?" Athrun asks as he was all but glad to to comply with Laura's request.

_The moment Athrun made his response, Laura switched gears from fan girl restraining herself back to her normal hard and rough exterior. It's clear that her first question was a matter of pleasure, and that whatever will follow is a matter of extreme importance._

"Why wait until Wednesday coach? Ventus and I are both here, therefore I say why not get things over with right now?" Laura suggests as every word is seething with her apparent dislike of Ven.

"I don't like having my name attached anything without my consent." Ven said clearly annoyed just as was about to walk out the meeting room door when he heard his name called.

"I'm simply speaking the truth. There is no reason to delay our match if we are both willing to settle things right now. Of course... if you don't have a gunpla to use I can still wait until Wednesday. I mean most people who get a Gunpla Building Scholarship don't carry one on their person unless it's something they're still working on." Laura points out to Ven with a purposely teasing tone of voice.

"So that's what your after... very well I shall comply." Ven thought as he realized that Laura was trying to appeal to his pride as a builder and get her to show her his hand before the game had even begun.

_In any case Ven doesn't give an immediate response to Laura's shot at his pride as a builder, but instead he responds with the simple action of taking out the small leather case that contains the Gunpla his uncle gave him._

"He probably thinks he's reacting out of his pride as a builder, but I can tell... he's developing the pride of a fighter." Athrun thought as he hides the fact that he's enjoying this unexpected development.

"I have something to use right here. In fact now that you suggest it I'd prefer to settle things right now instead of being worried about it for a week." Ven said showing the fact that he's all for this change of schedule.

"There you have it coach. Unless you object, can we get things started right now?" Laura asks Athrun.

"Now hold on, though it was a surprise to me Athrun set these times for a reason. You shou-" Mr. Auburn was saying.

"It's alright Todd. If these two are wiling to get things over with right now then I see no reason to stop them, but... they should know I'll be inclined to judge them even more harshly." Athrun said as he interrupts Mr. Auburn purposely eyeing Ven and Laura in the process.

"Then like how it was back when we were in High School, I'll do my best to support you." Todd said as he relents after hearing Athrun's support of Laura's suggestion.

"I appreciate it old friend, and I think the other members of the club might be interested in what's going on as well. Among them Rodolfo shouldn't be more than a few feet out of the club building's main entrance." Athrun says to Mr. Auburn in a suggestive manner.

"I understand. I'll go tell them right now." Mr. Auburn said before he quickly excused himself out of the meeting room.

"Hmm... Laura, since this was your idea and that Ven is new here could you please show him to the battle hall? I'll be along shortly, I just have to take this phone call first." Athrun politely asks as he pulls a small cellphone out of his pocket.

_Surprisingly enough Laura doesn't follow up with any kind of trash talk, but instead she silently guides Ven out of the meeting room and towards the battle hall... a large space where the Model Club keeps all of its battle systems._

"Yes dear... yeah I was able to get the wedding band you wanted... Actually now I'd say he's more like you instead of Jason like how we originally thought... So far your idea to challenge the club in such a way is working as expected... I thought he'd voice more of an objection, but he seems to be going along with it. Is there anything else you need? I know... tell her that I miss her too and that daddy will be home soon." Athrun said as he hangs up the call before putting his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Auburn was able to catch up with Rodolfo as well as the rest of the model club members who left and quickly informed them all of what's about to go down. The word quickly spread among all of the members of the Plastic Model Club. A few still chose to go their separate ways after hearing the news, and slowly trickled back inside the club building. They all gathered in various parts of the battle hall because they all wanted to know what it would look like... a gunpla battle where more than just victory or defeat was on the line.<em>

"Do you disapprove of what I did Todd?" Athrun asks of his old friend the moment he enters the battle hall.

"I was surprised by the extremity of it, but no with you as a teacher it would be something you'd do. My complaint is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were going to do it." Mr. Auburn answered.

"Sorry, but it was necessary. Now then... Rodolfo, could you please come here?" Athrun asks as he turns to face the club's current president.

"What is it Mr. Castleton?" Rodolfo curiously asks.

"The club members are expecting a show. I'd appreciate it if you acted as the master of ceremonies for this." Athrun subtly orders.

"Are you sure I should do this? This was your idea after all Mr. Castleton." Rodolfo asks apparently unsure about some task he was just assigned.

"Technically it was Laura's idea to do this right now, and yes I'm sure. Like I was back in the day you're the club's best builder, it's best fighter, and it's leader. It's expected that you officiate for internal club functions like this. Also, you can just call me Athrun... I'm not old enough to insist on people using my last name." Athrun answers in a polite matter.

"Alright... here we go..." Rodolfo mumbles as he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

_The crowd finally started to gather around a concentrated point in the club's battle hall. Some observed from the second floor railing while the rest got as close as they could without interfering to the battle system Laura and Ven were gathered around. When Rodolfo walked towards the battle system all eyes at least momentarily shifted from the competitors about to do battle to him... they were waiting for him to start things off._

"You all know I'm not one for public speaking, so I'll keep things short and to the point. This gunpla battle between Clancy Academy students Laura Alicia and Ventus Saurel to decide who stays in the model club and who goes is about to begin! Are the two of you ready?" Rodolfo announces as loud as he can before turning his attention towards the two who were actually about to compete.

"Yeah." Laura and Ven simultaneously answer.

"Gunpla Battle combat mode, start up. Model damage level, set to B. Please set your GP Base." the battle system's automated tone ordered.

"Sorry, but your first day is going to be your last day Ven." Laura thought.

"I'm not going to let someone like you stop me from finding that special someone." Ven thought.

"Who do you think is going to win Todd?" Athrun asks as the battle is finally getting underway.

"Laura is very talented as a battler, however her skill as a builder is lacking to the point where it holds back her true strength. I hate to say it, but for that very reason the thing that will decide this battle is the quality of Ven's gunpla." Mr. Auburn answers.

_It's almost as if the sound of Laura and Ven's voice were the triggers, but once they answered Rodolfo's question the battle system came to life as it spewed those ever familiar glowing blue particles. Here is where it would all truly begin._

"Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 1, Space." the battle system declared.

"Tch... this makes what little experience I gained against Raul nearly useless." Ven thought irritated by where this battle would be taking place.

* * *

><p><em>These bright blue particles quickly gathered together to form various shapes and sizes. They come together to create a battlefield taking place around the moon... or rather what's left of it. The moon looks as though it's been shattered by a powerful explosion as many moon fragments of various sizes lay above Earth's outer atmosphere, of which some are large enough to hide behind. Only one thing stands out among these remains of a grand piece of human history, and that is a military instillation built into one of the larger moon fragments.<em>

"Oh this is an interesting field." Athrun mumbled as he's surprised by the fact that he doesn't recognize it.

"To make gunpla battles more exciting, Yajima Trading has formed contracts with various studios behind other popular mecha anime asides from the Gundam franchise to rent out iconic locations of said animes for their battle systems." Mr. Auburn explained.

"What the..." Ven mumbled as he too was caught off guard by this alien battlefield.

"It's just a battlefield. It has it's own tactical strengths and weaknesses like any other." Laura says to Ven as she appears to be one of the few in the room that actually recognize the battlefield.

"I can say with certainty that it's not from any Gundam series. The worst that's been done to the moon is being raked by a giant beam as it trashed a random militarily base, but this... this is something else entirely." Ven said as the level of the moon's destruction put him in a state of awe.

"If you're really curious then you can do the research on your own time, but just so it doesn't distract you from our fight I'll give you a little background. In the series this battlefield is from the moon was destroyed when a military base built around ancient ruins located on the moon exploded, and several fragments rained down upon the Earth. That incident forever became known in the series as the Heaven's Fall." Laura explained with clear arrogance as she showed off her knowledge of other mecha anime series.

"Enough chit-chat. If you're going to talk... save it for the fight." Rodoflo interjects wishing to get the show on the road for the sake of the club.

"Please set your gunpla." the battle system ordered.

_Once Ven placed down his gunpla, the various members of the school's model building club reacted to seeing such a finely constructed piece. Specific words aside most thought that the Fate Noir MK II was a piece worthy of someone with a building scholarship, a few couldn't believe someone their age could build something like this, but only one person realized the truth._

"What do you think of the Fate Noir MK II Todd?" Athrun asks curious about his old friend's opinion of Ven's gunpla.

"It's a very impressive piece... world class even, but-" Mr. Auburn was about to say.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Castleton, but that gunpla clearly looks beyond what I was told his building skill was. From what I understand you know him better, but I have to ask d you think he built this?" Rodolfo asks as he backs off from battle system and stands at the side of the club's new coach.

"I've really only known him for a few days longer than you, but no he didn't build it. That Gunpla was a gift of good luck from his uncle, and I'm curious to see how he'll use it given his massive inexperience. Enough talking for now though... I would also like to see what Laura's gunpla is like." Athrun explained.

"I don't get why people are going googly eyed all of a sudden. It's just a custom gunpla no more no less." Laura mumbles.

"Either she's not phased by the build quality or she's unable to see its quality. I'm leaning towards the latter, but I still can't take any chances."Ven thought as he happened to have overheard what Laura mumbled.

"In any case, let me show you my gunpla so we can get this show on the road." Laura declared as she brought out her own custom unit.

_As she pulls it out from a small leather case, Laura's machine is revealed to be custom MSAM-033 Gudam G-Arcane from Gundam Reconguista. Its original overbearing thruster unit has been replaced with the Impulse's Force Silhouette pack, small thrusters have been built into the unit's shoulder, it has a pair of beam sabers noticeably holstered in the front skirt armor, it retains the Arcane's original shield on its left arm, standard head mounted CIWS, it's primary weapon is a customized sniper rifle with a long sharp blade attached to its undercarriage, like Raul's GM CC a pair of ammo clips are hooked onto the unit's rear skirt armor, and finally the unit itself is painted in a color scheme to match the flag of Germany._

"Hmmm... tactically speaking it's essentially a sniper version of Raul's GM Cannon Custom, but there are though well hidden by paint clear nicks and scratches that clearly result from someone with a lack of dexterous hands. Overall... I'd say the build quality is only above average." Ven thought as he takes what little time he can to examine his opponent's gunpla.

"What are you impressed by my Gunpla? You seem to be staring at it rather intently." Laura asks.

"No, I'm not impressed." Ven honestly answered.

"Battle start." the battle system declares.

"Fate Noir MK II, launching!" Ven yelled.

"Laura Alicia, G-Arceus, I'm heading out!" Laura yelled.

_Flying through space was a bit of a disconcerting experience for Ven. but that was likely due to the combination of the fact that this is only his second Gunpla Battle as well as the fact that attacks can come from any direction in space. _

"Constantly moving cover will make things a pain... shit." Ven thought.

_The reason that Ven chose such an illicit word within the confines of his own mind was because a single small condensed beam passed through the left side of his view screen approximately 300 feet ahead along his flight path. Had Ven been flying a little faster or had Laura moved her rifle a little more to the right this battle would be over before it began._

"Damn, I missed." Laura thought much to her own irritation.

_The moment the beam dissipates Ven turns to see where the shot came from and he could just make out Laura's G-Arceus without having to zoom in on his view screen, but she only saw Laura for a couple of seconds before she dashed behind a large asteroid fragment. Barring the G-Arceus revealing a unexpected function,Ven chases after Laura knowing his only chance to win would be to get close to her. He goes to where he last saw Laura and beyond in his attempt to search for her stopping near one of the moon fragments for cover. Ven was still new to gunpla battles, and as a result he needs a moment to regain his bearings in this unfamiliar environment._

"Where did she go?" Ven mumbles as he scans for any potential sniper perches among the openings in the asteroid field, but he knows his own inexperience makes his chances of spotting her pretty slim.

_Most Gunpla Battle beginners are likely to throw strategy and a great deal of their common sense to the wind or solar wind in this case as the excitement of battle makes an already impulsive nature more apparent. Ven's nature allows him to acknowledge his own inexperience and not take risks, but that fact in itself has it's risks._

"I'm right here!" Laura yells as she emerges out from the other side of another asteroid approximately 200 yards behind Ven.

_Ven quickly turned around only to find Laura's custom sniper rifle already pointed at him, and in response he fires off the Fate Noir's CIWS since that's the quickest thing he could fire off under the circumstances. Now here's where things start to get weird in this match... instead of just firing her rifle and having the beam easily cut through the meager machine gunfire or simply dodging, Laura puts her rifle aside and just stands still._

"Now I don't know the styles of battle for this country or yours, but non nonchalantly taking an enemies attack should never be a good idea." Ven points out as the rounds fired from his CIWS continue to travel the distance between him and Laura.

"You're attacks actually have to hit for that to be true." Laura retorts clearly confident about her indifference to Ven's basic attack.

_The result of such a stupid move on Laura's behalf should have been obvious. Granted Ven knew such a low output attack wouldn't have won him the match, but it should have done something to the G-Arceus when it hit. Instead the attack doesn't do anything because it misses Laura entirely. As the rounds fired from Ven's CIWS reached the 100 yard mark, they did a corkscrew maneuver to the right missing their intended target completely._

"What the hell? Can Alice's gunpla manipulate gravity? No... if that was it I would have already been dead by now." Ven thought in shock as he fired his head mounted CIWS again only to get the same result.

"You're projectile weapons are useless against me." Laura declared.

_Ven quickly and silently responds to Laura's declaration by whipping out one of his custom "Shorty" beam rifles (even though they're really beam pistols in appearance), and fires off a couple of shots. Since these two shots aren't by whatever phenomenon affected Ven's CIWS, Laura is forced to dodge them._

"It's disrespectful to interrupt a lady while she's talking." Laura said as she eggs on Ven from wherever she's hiding in this asteroid field.

"You have to be a lady first... for me to treat you like one that is." Ven retorts as he continues the search for her.

"Why you... well at least make this challenging for me before you get kicked out of the club." Laura said as she's able to quell her momentary burst of anger at Ven's comment.

_Laura shows off her control skills by having her G-Arceus fly along the very edge of the Fate Noir's line of sight. She isn't doing this for the sake of showing off, but rather she does it to lure Ven to an open corridor within the Asteroid Field. Ven's close to one end of this corridor and Laura is close to the opposite end. To give you an idea of their positioning within this open corridor, the only way the ranged attacks of either party would hit one of the asteroids was if they chose to directly aim at it._

"His maneuvers still aren't anywhere near what I would call good, but Ven's doing a little better than I thought he would controlling that gunpla? Or could it be it was built for the sake of being easy for Ven to use? Still this might be an interesting battle after all seeing as how everyone else is paying attention." Athrrun said as he notices how enthralled the other members of the model building club are with the battle going on before them.

"It does have the potential to be a good one yeah, but the real question here is what factor will decide the battle. Will it be Ven's clear inexperience or Laura's bout of arrogance?" Mr. Auburn said as he nods in agreement.

_Ven and Laura charge at each coincidentally as soon as the peanut gallery was finished talking. It would still be a few moments before Laura was in Ven's range of fire, however Ven was long since in Laura's range of fire as indicated by her fist shot at him in this charge. _

"A solid round this time? Well no matter... even if I'm a beginner, there's no way such an obvious attack." Ven thought as he notices the obvious change of ammo type coming out of Laura' sniper rifle.

_The end result of this attack should have been straight forward as well. A simple course correction in generally any direction, and the round from Laura's latest attempt to shoot Ven down should have... well shot right past him._

"Again... her gunpla can't be manipulating gravity." Ven thought with clear signs of irritation within his internal monologue.

_It was Ven's intention to dodge the projectile when he got close by performing a simple barrel role, but when he actually got close the projectile did the barrel roll along with him making the whole maneuver pointless._

"Come on come on." Ven's as skims through the Fate Noir's equipment list as fast as possible.

_With the fear of god motivating him, Ven quickly raises the Fate Noir's forearms in front of his head and activates the beam shield generators built into them just half a second before the projectile round hits him instead. Given the explosion that followed it's a good thing the round hit the beam shield instead of Ven, however he doesn't escape unharmed. The heat from the blast chars and blackens a tiny portion of the Fate Noir's wings. It's no where near enough to affect the performance of Ven's thrusters, but he can't let the damage add up to the point where it does actually cause a problem either._

"What the hell?!" Ven thought as he realizes that he's only a few feet from another round fired from Laura's sniper rifle just seconds after the explosion from the first one dissipated.

_As soon as Ven clears the explosion caused by the second round, he whips out one of his "Shorty" beam rifles and starts firing even though Laura isn't quite in range. Due to the fear of being hit by another round Ven starts performing evasive maneuvers as he charges at Laura, but still the shots his opponent fires continue to curve or seemingly turn without warning to match his movements. Ven when he gets very lucky is able to shoot down a few rounds, when he's only lucky Ven can dodge the shots, but when he's not lucky at all he's forced to block them with his beam shield. _

"Just how is she changing the bullet's trajectory mid flight like that? I swear this battle is getting very irritating... wait... I'm feeling irritated. I'm actually feeling something about this battle." Ven thought as his eyes went wide-eyed out of pleasurable surprise.

"Did he figure out the trick?" Laura thought as she takes note of Ven's expression via their video conference for the lack of a better term.

"On Earth bullets travel in a slight downward in an arc, but that's usually because of gravity and depending on the weather wind. Do you have any idea how she's making these high explosive bullets take these flight paths Todd?" Athrun asks of his old friend as he too is trying to wrap his head around the issue at hand.

"As I said this location is being rented out from another mecha franchise. It could be something about the field itself, but otherwise I have no idea." Mr. Auburn said as he was just as clueless as Athrun.

"If it's a unique property of the field then maybe it's..." Rodolfo mumbled as he appears to have a hunch as to what's going on.

"Hmmm, do you have a hunch as to what's going on Rodolfo?" Athrun asks as he overhears the club's current president mumbling.

"Well if it's not ridiculously well made smart bullets in gunpla form... then it has to be exactly the unique properties of this battlefield." Rodolfo explains.

"Do you mind explaining your stroke of inspiration?" Mr. Auburn asks.

"With a few obvious exceptions solid rounds are rarely seen in the Gundam universe especially in an asteroid thicket such as this, but when they are they tend to hit something target or no seconds after they're fired leaving the laws of physics out of the equation. My guess is that a combination of the Earth's gravity, magnetic distortions caused by the fragments of the moon or whatever force turned the moon into crumbly cheese, and solar winds are throwing off trajectory of solid weaponry allowing them to take these weird flight paths." Rodolfo said as he explained his hunch in detail.

"If that's the case... then Laura would have to posses the battlefield awareness necessary to factor in how these distortions would affect the trajectory of her shots. She's certainly earned her battle scholarship, but that still hasn't impressed me enough to say whether or not she's safe from elimination." Athrun thought.

"As for Ven though... he's not doing that bad either. The way he's moving suggests he hasn't figured out how Laura is doing this, but he's still slowly adjusting to her firing pattern. For a beginner he's got a pretty solid though not really impressive learning curve. His potential alone might make him worth keeping him around, but that is still of course your call Athrun." Mr. Auburn points out.

_For the next several minutes Laura and Ven charge towards each other, then past each other, and then they repeat the whole process over again while trading fire with their gunpla as if they were knights facing each other down at a jousting tournament. They both knew that if this stalemate continued the battle would end in a draw, and neither of them wanted that to happen given what was at risk._

"In terms of raw performance your gunpla definitely outclasses mine in every way possible, but your movements are still poor. Just how long have you been battling anyway?" Laura asks as she decides to break the silence her's and Ven's constant passes at each other.

"About 20 hours give or take an hour or two. This is actually only the second gunpla battle I've ever been a part of." Ven blatantly emits as he narrowly dodges one of the rounds Laura sent his way.

"In that case I'll have to change my of you. For you to be doing this well you'd have a decent amount of natural talent and I'm actually starting to enjoy this fight a little... almost enough to make me regret seeing you go." Laura explained as she fired another shot at Ven.

"Who says you'll actually win?" Ven retorts as a small smile appears on his face.

"Logic, my herr Franzose." Laura counters.

"I may not be showing it very well, but I'm also enjoying this battle... something I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to do... enjoy battles in general again that is. In fact... I didn't think I'd find the person I've been looking for so soon in someone like you." Ven said as the smile on his face grew even bigger.

"Is this really the most appropriate time for such a discussion?" Laura said as she blushes slightly due to her misunderstanding what Ven meant when he said 'Special someone.'

"Now is the best time for me to say it Laura Alicia, I'm sure I've found the person I've been looking for in you. It's only right that I put in the effort to seriously defeat you." Ven declared.

_Putting aside the obvious conclusions a typical teenager might draw from Ven's choice of words, Laura resumes her barrage of high explosive sniper rounds. Though he still misses a couple of times Ven becomes more accurate when it comes to shooting down these sniper rounds mid-flight, and he doesn't seem to need to block with his beam shields as much._

"Sigh... he should be focused on winning the fight, and not flirting his way through it." Rodolfo pointed out as he covered his face out of a combination of surprise and embarrassment.

"Ha ha... sorry Rodolfo, but you just reminded me of what someone I know said during one of the semi-final matches at the 7th world tournament. Anyways Ven still isn't even close to maneuvering at the level where I'd call it good, however it's definitely a massive improvement over how he was fighting a moment ago." Athrun says aloud.

"I think it's because before Ven knew he had to win to have a chance at staying in the model club, but no motivation beyond that. Now that he's found his own source of motivation, I'm curious to see how far it'll take him." Mr. Auburn points out to his old friend.

"He's maneuvering better. Now things really are starting to get interesting." Laura thought as she's starting to enjoy this fight even more now.

_As Ven and Laura are about to pass each other once more in their charging duel with one another, everything begins in move in slow motion as if fate itself wishes to make sure no one watching this fight misses a single detail. Ven reaches for one his wing stored beam blade while Laura moves her gunpla's hands towards one of it's beam blades._

"You're open!" Ven and Laura coincidentally yell simultaneously as they bring their melee weapons to bare.

_Laura swings her beam saber outwards from the center of her body to her left using her left hand, Ven goes for a straight forward downwards swing with the beam blade in his right hand, and the attacks of both parties meet in the middle failing to do damage to one another._

"Looks like the fight's second phase-" Ven mumbles.

"Truly begun." Laura said as she finished Ven's sentence strictly by coincidence.

_Ven aims for his opponent's custom sniper rifle with each swing of the Fate Noir MKII's beam blade, but the fact that it's such an important target for him to take out also makes his attacks even more obvious to Laura of whom so far has been able to intercept each on with her beam saber. The moment she repulses his latest attempt, Laura aims her custom weapon and fires a shot far to the left knowing that there's no possible way to hit Ven's current position._

"Is your eyesight going bad or something?" Ven asks as he and Laura continue to attempt to get past the guard of the others blade.

"It isn't, but what do you say about returning to our earlier game of cat and mouse? Before... you answer... you don't have the write to say no." Laura suggests in a somewhat seductive tone as her particular choice of words make her German accent more apparent.

_With that the knight's joust turns back into a chasing game as Laura turns around and speeds away with the G-Arceus the moment after Ven's latest attempt to destroy her sniper rifle fails. Since they are much closer to each other this time around, Ven finds the task of keeping up with and track of Laura far less daunting than it was before, though it's still a difficult task given the difference in experience._

"Strange... even if Ven's gunpla has a lot of raw horsepower, Laura should still be able to easily out maneuver him unless... of course... she's luring him into some kind of trap. The G-Arceus doesn't carry mines or trip wires though... so what is she... I get it, that's fired her gun earlier." Rodolfo thought to himself as through a moment of realization he puts together Laura's plan.

_Lights begin to blaze a trail through space as Laura and Ven's blade clash with one another in their battle through this asteroid thicket. It's like seeing two skilled fighter pilots dance around one another in the sky as they both wait for that perfect opportunity to land a killing blow, but in this particular case it's in the stars instead of the skies and blades instead of bullets. In any case, this Gunpla Battle is going to come to an end one way or another whether both parties want it to or not._

"Damn... It's clear she wants me to follow her, but for what?" Ven thought as he still can't seem to break through Laura's guard despite the huge rifle in her other hand.

"Aww poor Franzose... if you want my rifle so badly... go on and take it!" Laura yelled as she for some reason decides to chuck her custom rifle at Ven as if it were a spear.

_Laura's rifle travels in the dead center of Ven's line of sight, and as such it's easy for even a beginner like him to slice the barrel of the rifle and through the stock of the gun at the other end._

"Oh... this isn't good." Ven thought for as soon as he sliced through the rifle he was now filled with the sight of two ammo clips that were originally hooked on the skirt of the G-Arceus.

"Goodbye." Laura declared as she fired off her own gunpla's head mounted CIWS.

_Whether through luck or by design, gravitational distortions nor magnetic forces influence Laura's aim as each round from her own head mounted guns strike true on their targets. The two ammo clips create an explosion large enough to consume Ven's Fate Noir, but whether it was powerful enough to destroy it is up for the battle system to declare._

"That gunpla must be really well built if that didn't kill you." Laura as she had already deduced Ven's fate.

"I'll have to send my uncle a thank you note after I win." Ven retorts.

_Make no mistake, though Ven emerged from the epicenter of the ammo clip explosion he did not do so unscathed. Though still intact overall, the heat was enough to noticeably melt the Fate Noir's upper chest armor as well as it's face armor as well as create cracks on both slightly due to the coldness of space._

"Thrusters weren't affected by the explosion, but it looks like the rest of the unit was hit with an overall 12% drop in performance." Ven thought as damage reports started popping up within his holographic cockpit.

_If Ven wasn't completely certain before as to whether or not Laura was baiting him along, he's positive now as the drop in the Fate Noir's performance from the recent explosion was significant enough where Laura could easily speed off to the third star on the right and straight on home if she really wanted to. Now that Laura no longer has her custom rifle, she draws and ignites her other beam saber before charging at Ven with a bit more aggressively than before._

"If I knew more about battling I'd be able to figure out what she's doing." Ven thought irritated by everything he lacks as he's forced to draw his other beam blade in response to Laura's dual wielding.

"Ha a dual wielding sword duel... it brings me back to 7 years ago during the national tournament. What about you Athrun? What do you think of this turn of phrase?" Mr. Auburn asks as Ven and Lura start to trade dual wielding blows at one another.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. If I were to pick someone for Ansel or Alex to teach how to properly dual wield... I'd probably pick Ven over Laura." Athrun answered after taking a moment or two to contemplate the issue.

"Why is that Mr. Castleton? It's clear that Laura has the superior technique of the two." Rodolfo asks as he was surprised by his coach's proclamation.

"Of course the difference in technique is clear... in fact it's like night and day, but... though Laura's technique is what I would call decent for the level of competition for what you all have to deal with... Ven has more talent for it in the long run... though that's to be expected since it's in his blood." Athrun explained as takes a moment to carefully choose his words with each word actually spoken.

"Dual wielding is in his blood?" Rodolfo asks as he was dumbfounded by Athrun's answer.

"Through Ansel's father, Ven's mother, and Alex's mother as well... they can trace their lineage back to a family of French Duelists dating back to the early 14th centruy. The Labossiere family rose to prominence as duelists because their ancestors developed a strong style of sword play developed around dual wielding a single rapier in each hand. Basically what I'm saying is whether it be swords, guns, knives, or even pencils in drawing... the concept of dual wielding is ingrained in their blood. I can't blame you for being surprised though. I was confused as well when I first heard about their heritage from Ansel." Athrun explained as he gave Rodolfo a quick history lesson.

_But enough about history. In a world such as this, it's about the battles going on in the here and now. The drop in the Fate Noir's performance has made it harder for Ven to even attempted to break through Laura's guard, however Laura can't seem to do the same either. It just goes to show you all the result of Ansel taking the time to build this unit over the course of half a year._

"Why don't you just die?" Laura asks as cracks start to form in her version of calm and cool exterior.

"Because before it was necessary for me to fight, but now I have a reason!" Ven retorts.

_Ven attempts to horizontally bisect the G-Arceus in two using the Fate Noir's two beam blades, however there was certainly no way Laura would let that happen. First Laura places both beam sabers vertically upwards directly in front of the G-Arceus's body, then she turns her beam sabers outwards in opposite directions from one another, and finally blocks Ven's attack when she brings her hands close together essentially forming the letter V._

"Then just show me how much your reason is really worth!" Laura yelled.

"Quoting the Meijin, their gunpla battle spirit is really starting to rage on." Athrun thought as he notices Ven and Laura start to truly enjoy their battle with one another even if they didn't obviously show it.

_Thanks to the wedge Laura had created using her beam sabers it was easy for her to have the G-Arceus safely back out from Ven's bisecting acting, and with Ven still being committed to the attack it gives her the opportunity to get behind Ven and land a decisive blow. Instead of stabbing the Fate Noir or simply slicing it in two, Laura for some strange reason god only knows kicks him in the back hard sending him flying a short distance through the stars of space._

"She should have finished me off when she had the chance." Ven thought in such a confident internal tone that reveals he has his own plan for victory in the works.

"It was a valiant attempt, but not a skilled one." Laura points out to Ven.

_Once again the chase resumes as Ven and Laura dance through the starts with their gunpla, and they only stop again once they barely get past an ironically large crescent moon shaped fragment of the destroyed moon itself. As this was going on, Ven and Laura continued to throw verbal jabs at one another. The next vocal jab would soon be thrown right after the four blades between these two would lock together once more._

"I'll admit it that I've enjoyed our battle thus far, but it's time to finally bring this battle to a close." Laura said.

_Ven switched his focus from the enemy gunpla directly in front of him to the view screen of the video conference of sorts with the fighter controlling it. From there he could see Laura's eyes glance to her left side as if looking at something important. Ven turns the Fate Noir's head to match that line of sight as much as possible, and when he does he finds a single one of Laura's high explosive sniper rounds speeding towards him._

"So that's why you fired sniper rifle early and chucked it afterwards. Once you fired your kill shot you had no further use for the gun because you knew whatever forces were affecting your shots would bring that round to this exact spot." Ven deduces.

"Honesty it was more like the rough area the shot would go, but otherwise you're completely right. Now tell me, how will you accept your defeat? If you stay locked swords with me then my round will hit you, and given how we're locked swords you won't be able to retreat in such a way that doesn't leave an opening for me to cut you down. You'll only have a few seconds to make a decision." Laura smirks.

"That's easy... I'll take the third path and go beyond you to win." Ven declared.

"What?" Laura retorts with surprise written over her face as she clearly wasn't expecting Ven's response.

_Ven and Laura's gunpla were directly face to face with one another as their blades clashed in a manner just as direct. I can't blame anyone for wondering_ _just how our inexperienced battler here intends to turn things around. First he twists both his beam blades around to the back of Laura's beam sabers, then as he's doing so he switches over to a reverse grip, and finally Ven uses his new found position to force Laura's hands and the beam sabers they're attached to straight down and out of harms way. In response Laura pulls back her beam sabers to regain the advantage she lost, but that's exactly the opening Ven was waiting for. Right at the last second as Laura pulls on her beam sabers, Ven spins the Fate Noir to the left and pulls out as much horsepower as he still possibly can to fly past her far and quickly._

"I'm sorry father. I've dishonored our family name." Laura whispered under her own breath as she's forced to accept a defeat caused by her own hand.

_Once Ven is out of Laura's line of sight, she turns back to face and soon enough bite the bullet she fired earlier in the battle. Why the sheer intensity of this moment forces everyone to view this battle in slow motion once more. It's just a matter of time brings this battle to an end. Infact... 3... 2... 1._

"Over the time limit. Battle ended." the battle system declares at perhaps the most inconvenient moment possible.

* * *

><p><em>That single bullet still hits Laura's gunpla as both fall to the ground, but now that it's been deprived of its destructive power it serves as a cruel twist of fate to those watching this battle and both partaking it that they'd be denied a clear winner. Laura's hands just continues to float in mid-air as if the controls for her gunpla was still there, but Ven despite his calm exterior had found the battle so exhausting that he places both of his hands on top of the battle system to keep himself upright as he starts to breath heavily. As for the people watching... well despite the unexpected end they still enjoyed the battle... all members who were here offered congratulatory words to Ven and Laura for giving them such a spectacle.<em>

"Now then... it's time for me to announce who stays... and who leaves." Athrun announced as he walked up to the just recently used battle system.

_His words were enough to render the already excited crowd silent once more, but that's because they all stood on the edge of their proverbial seats waiting to hear his judgment._

"Ventus Saurel, you did well to use such a powerful gunpla in the way you did despite your inexperience at battling. Your decision to use Laura's trap against her was also top notch. As for you Laura Alicia, the battlefield will always affect the attacks one use but to factor in the complexities of a field such as this shows you have impressive battlefield awareness. Your last shot... though it failed to hit its target only further proves my point." Athrun said as he announces the positive thins about both fighters performance.

"So then who will stay and who will go?" Ven asks.

"I've decided that..." Athrun was about to say.

_But the remainder of his words will have to remain a mystery because everything is until next time..._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Ven: The damage to the Fate Noir's armor was extreme, but the internal frame is still in tact so it should only take me a few hours to fix.

Alex: So how do you like the dorms Ven?

Laura: Eeeep! Excuse me Mr. Thomas, but can I please get your autograph.

Ven: Sigh... I'm going to go to that one model shop...hmmmm... Hey leave her alone!

Kairi: Umm... next time on Gundam Build Fighters: Last Time "Strike and Strike Again".

Ven: That Gunpla... it's... almost a perfect copy of...


End file.
